Finding a dead kid
by iluvbaseball
Summary: Romance. Drama. Comedy. Coming of age. Confusion. And all because a dead kid? I blame Obama.Chapter 17 rated M
1. Chapter 1

"So I guess I'll meet you there..." A girl said, she had reddish blonde hair that fell in soft waves past her shoulders. She was about 5'4'' and average in size, something about her soft voice was sultry, but that didn't mean she had a 'radio show voice' she was a pretty girl, with cool blue eyes that made you feel lost when you looked into them.  
"Yeah, you sure you wanna? I don't want ---" She broke him off, and sighed.

"Chris, I'm not missing out on the chance to hang out with you guys...Ace can live without me." The mention of the name 'Ace' caused a slight discomfort on the other line, but it left quickly.

"...Okay, okay, get your stuff and be at the back of the diner in 10 minutes..." Chris said, "...bye." He hung up the phone, and Jo put down her receiver.  
She went into her room and packed a worn backpack with a drawstring to close it. She put in a blanket, a jacket, a small pillow, and a hair brush. With a final look around she hurried out to the living room, and picked up the phone, dialing a number. Ringing...ringing...it felt like forever.

"...H'lo?" A voice said, it was the kind of voice that underneath the attitude was enjoyable to hear.  
"Ace it's Jo...I'm callin' to say I'm gonna be staying with friends this weekend...staying over. But I really gotta go, just wanted to tell you..." She said, he was talking to someone else for a moment, he came back and sighed.

"Yeah alright, maybe we'll go to a party when you get back, alright?" Ace said. "Um ok, see you later babe." Jo said. "...later." With that done she hung up and rushed out of her front door, heading for the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had kept his word, he was waiting at the back of the diner, and Gordie was with him. Those two were nearly inseparable, but then again they were best friends. Every group of friends has the 'BEST' friend.  
Gordie was tan, with dark brown eyes, and light brown hair. He was thin, and fairly tall, and 5'11''. Chris was 5'10'' and slightly less tan than Gordie, and had sandy blonde hair, with blue eyes and a more toned yet still slim build.  
Jo gave them a smile, "Long time no see. But on the bright side, Ace thinks I'm staying with 'friends'. " She said, as they started to head towards the main bridge out of town. Gordie shook his head with a smile, "You're dating Ace, and lying to him about hanging out with us...wow Jo, that's going to work well..." He said him and Chris laughing.  
It was a big laugh to them that she was dating Ace, of course; they thought he was a jerk, and didn't see the attraction...He was leader of the gang 'the Cobras', pretty boss actually, not to mention he had the whole bad boy thing going on...  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides, I think what we're gonna do is kind of noble..." She said, seeing Teddy and Vern already waiting for them and leaning against the side of the bridge. Chris shrugged, "...or just a camping trip with a bonus..." He said, his eyes briefly catching Jo's.  
Teddy and Vern walked towards them a little bit, but stopped since they were coming over anyway. Teddy was 5'8'', with the longest hair out of all the guys, it was a dark brown, and could actually fall into his eyes; which were a dark brown too. Vern was 6'2'' the tallest out of them all, with the shortest brown hair. He had pale blue eyes, and had the most surprised look on his face when he saw Jo.  
"Hey Teddy, this won't be awkward will it? I might have to go home if it does..." He said, attempting to whisper, but failing...or at least he didn't know that, Jo gave a weak smile to Teddy and then a small awkward wave. So much for the not being awkward...  
"Let's just go..." Teddy said, walking ahead, but slowing down to be near to Jo. This was the beginning of their long trek to go find the body of a dead kid, about their age. This was going to be their senior year at Castle Rock high, and...Well they wanted their last summer to be memorable.  
Chris and Gordie were walking ahead of them, and Vern was rambling on about something, Jo wasn't for sure, because Teddy had started to say something about the same time.

"You've been doing okay?" He said, to which Jo nodded, "...that's good." He said.  
They had dated for a year previously, and while they still sort of liked each other, they'd just never gotten back together... "I kind of missed hanging out with you guys...but um...yeah..." She didn't want to talk about Ace in front of Teddy or any of them really...it always ended up with a 'what the hell are you doing with him' conversation.  
He glanced over but gave a slight nod that meant he'd gotten the point, "...I missed you hanging out with us too..." Teddy said. It's funny how when you hang out with certain people you end up ditching those you care about most. Before she'd been with Ace, Jo had always been with Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern...they were the most mismatched group of friends ever...  
Chris was the tough guy, he came from a bad family, and was the younger brother to Eyeball (who was a member of the Cobras). He was so misunderstood, if the people didn't think he was a thief, they thought he was a no good kid...  
Gordie was the sensitive guy, he was such a sweetheart. It was so strange that him and Chris were so close, but he could really tell some good stories. Chris was always saying to him that he was going to be a writer some day...  
Teddy was just a regular outcast kind of guy, he never fit in with other kids at school, since his dad went crazy and tried to burn off part of his ear...everyone seemed to think Teddy was just as crazy as he was...  
Vern was the loud, annoying guy, he could talk forever, and constantly was told to shut up. He was really nice though, and could make you laugh with out really having to try...  
Jo on the other hand, being the only girl...was most like Chris. She came from a bad family too...and had a reputation of being a bad influence...so it wasn't a HUGE surprise when she started dating Ace.  
Castle Rock was behind them now, and they were walking on some train tracks, and listening to some tunes on the radio that Teddy had brought along. "God...I'm hungry, what did you guys bring to eat?" Vern said, looking among them all. All off them stopped, and was quiet for a second...  
"...you didn't bring anything?" Teddy said, throwing his arms up in the air. "...great...we're out here with no food..." Chris stepped forward and offered a little reason, "...You didn't bring anything either Teddy..." And then, just like that, it was the usual bickering between them all; Jo had a feeling Teddy was being especially difficult because she was there...


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot, and they all were sweating, it showed through their clothes, and as it dripped down their faces.

"Jesus H Christ, I'm out of water already." Vern said, doing the unnecessary action of holding it upside down. The sun seemed to have a mind of it's own, it somehow managed to always be right above them, even when they rounded a bend.

"Well we can cut through the junk yard save some time that way." Chris said, taking a last drink from his canteen.  
"Yeah, and get some more water too." Gordie added. Jo had been walking behind Teddy, and with a sigh she lifted up his shirt and wiped at her face. He turned back to her and had a 'what the hell' look plain as day on his face.

"Jo use your own." He said, she rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt,

"You weren't using it." She said, walking ahead of him and nudging Gordie.  
"I'm not using my dick you want that in your face?" Teddy said, all of the guys started laughing. She didn't respond to him, and simply kept walking. Chris then had a thought,

"Do you ever?" He said, noticing Jo gave him a smile.

"Very funny Chambers..Jo...don't be mad...I was joking." Teddy said, sighing and going after her.

They reached the junkyard around 2:00 or so,and had to scale over a chain link fence. Ignoring the Keep Out, and No Trespassing signs. The junkyard was true to its name, it was full of junk. Old cars, sinks, refridgerators... A water spout was near a garage, and they went to refill their canteens.  
"I think that's good, stop...god dammit!" Teddy had been letting the water run all down his canteen, but when Jo had to comment he put his hand to the spout and made it splash all over her. She spit out what she'd gotten in her mouth and wiped at her eyes,

"You asshole." She shoved him out of the way to fill her own canteen.  
He whistled from the side, and motioned for Chris and the others to come over.

"Wet T-shirt contest -- hey, ow!" Teddy said, feeling her grab him and get him under the spout. He sputtered while the guys were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Jo...god..ok...ok...I won't do it again..." He said. She smirked and looked to Chris,

"Any one else?" Then looking to Gordie and Vern.  
Shaking their heads they snickered as Teddy got up, and glared. "Way to have my back you jerks." He said, taking off his glasses and wiping away the water.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick then." Vern said. In a split second Teddy had brought up his hand, making him flinch.

"Two for flinching" He said, giving him two hard punches in his shoulder.  
They sat around for a while just taking a rest before going on, "Hey someone needs to go and get the food." Gordie said, looking around to them, and taking out his money. "I have a $1.02..." He said.  
".60 cents from Chris..."  
".68 cents from Teddy..."  
.50 cents from Jo...and..."  
Gordie looked to Vern in a disbelieving way, "...7 cents Vern?" Jo laughed,

"Actually Gordie I have some more...but it might be all wet..." The guys' eyes got wide. "In my bra you ass holes, because of dip shit over there." She said, throwing a rock at Teddy.  
"Well get it out then...geez I already said I'm sorry..." Teddy said, rolling his eyes like she was making such a big deal.

"No you didn't." Vern said.

"ANYway, that would give us...$3.87. That isn't bad..." Gordie said, looking away when Jo looked down her tank top. Chris was sitting next to her, and rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down to the dirt.  
"...alright, here" She said, taking out the dollar bill and flicking it to Gordie. He took it and looked to it briefly,

" What was wrong with your pocket? I'm curious..." He said. Jo shrugged,

"I don't know, why?" She said, feeling a little strange that she didn't think of shook his head, "...never mind...so who's going to go?"  
No body spoke up. "Come on, who's going?" He said again.  
"Not me..." Chris said.  
"...not me." Teddy said.  
"Or me!" Jo and Vern said, glancing over and hoping they wouldn't jinx each other... those never went well, especially when Jo and Vern were jinxing...  
"Looks well have to flip for it...." Chris said, and Gordie passed out a quarter to each.  
Gordie was the odd man out, and he left to go get the food. The others stayed and talked and messed around. "It's 3:02, Milo and Chopper will be here any second..." Chris said, getting up and picking up his stuff. Jo looked around, "...shouldn't we wait for Gordie?"  
"We can't wait and get busted by Pressman, we'll be ---oh shit I hear him." Chris said, "Run..run.." He said, giving Jo a push to go, dirt and dust flew up into the air as they started running. Teddy was first up, then Chris; Vern and Jo were the last. When Vern had made it over, they heard a yell from Milo Pressman, and a scream of surprise from Gordie.  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'LL SICK MY DOG ON YOU!" Milo said, Gordie was running as fast as he could. "Come on Gordie! Come on!" They all said, jumping like it could make time go faster... He reached the fence and climbed furiously, Chopper was right behind, and was trying to reach him.  
When Gordie jumped down to the ground, Milo had reached them, and was glaring at them from the other side of the fence...


	4. Chapter 4

"Try and get us now, fat ass!" Teddy taunted at Milo Pressman, he was nearing 18 and acting the mature age of 12. Jo laughed, while the other guys were following his lead. The dog had given up by now, obviously having enough of Teddy putting his ass in his face.

"You watch your mouth, I know you, I know all of you." Milo said, pointing a warning finger at them.  
With a sigh, she smacked Teddy in the back of the head, before he even started to go any farther up to the fence.

"Ow, dammit Jo..." Teddy said, glaring back and then looking to Milo Pressman, "Fuck you, I'm not taking any of your shit old man!" He said, lunging at the fence. There was much yelling and insulting, and it took all of them to bring Teddy back to them; he was a force to be reckoned with when he got going.  
They started walking, heading back to the train tracks, and following them farther still. The side trip for food and water only deterred them for a couple hours; they could be to The Back Harlow road by tomorrow morning.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? No one talks 'bout my dad like that..." Teddy was saying, anger and a surprising amount of caring coming through his voice.

"Who cares what that old fuck says, you're dad stormed the beach at Normandy. Right?" Chris said, clapping him on the back with a comforting smile. Jo felt part of her wish he'd smile to her, but then she gently took Teddy's hand. He looked over; an angry tear had broken from his lashes.  
"Y-yeah..." Teddy mumbled, staring to the ground, his hand was near lifeless in hers. With a gentle shake he smiled smally, "I- I'm sorry if I'm ruining everybody's good time." He said, looking around to them all.

"We're looking for a dead kid; I don't think this should be a good time..." Gordie said softly, in his usual kind, gentle voice, that you could lull into, especially when he was telling a story. They all mumbled that Gordie was right,

"You wanna go back?" Teddy said quietly. Chris looked to Gordie, with a way that relied on him almost,

"No. We're already half way there." Gordie said, and with that they walked on.

Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli  
Lollipop lollipop.....  
Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
and when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man, I haven't got a chance  
I call him....

The radio was sending out some tunes, Teddy and Vern were doing a strange dance that made Jo laugh; she was walking with Chris and Gordie, things for the most part had returned to normal, Teddy wasn't sulking anymore. She couldn't help but feel guilty, even though Ace wouldn't find out, but then again maybe that was why. Ace wasn't a bad boyfriend, he just...well he deserved to be treated this way; he'd keep things from her and then she'd hear about it from 'round the grape vine. So most likely he'd find out too.  
"You ready for school?" Chris said, Gordie easily replied with no. Jo glanced over and shrugged,

"I dunno our last year, kind of exciting..." Both Chris and Gordie scoffed.

"All pud classes, such a waste of time." Gordie said, Chris nodded.

"Yep, all shop for me...oh wait a study hall, I almost forgot...it'll be like last year, only I'm a year older." He said with a grin.  
"You're such a liar Chambers." Jo said, playfully pushing him, "You took the college courses with Lachance." He nudged her back, "What I do in my head is my own concern!" He said, making her laugh, "Besides, I can't wait to see the look on the superintendents' face when he hands me that diploma..." Chris picked up a rock, and launched it towards Teddy. "You fucker! God..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. They all laughed, and Jo ran up to him and put her arms around him, kissing his cheek.  
Vern did the infamous 'OOOH' sound, and Chris and Gordie did too."What was that for?" Teddy said, and Jo just laughed softly, "I just felt sorry that you were so retarded." She said, putting her weight against his back and slowing him down. He lowered down, and scooped up her legs, and she let out a scream of surprise. "No!- Teddy..."  
They stopped for the night at a little clearing off the tracks, it was pretty secluded for the most part; the kind that makes you realize how noisy nature can be when there's no civilization to drown it out. They'd unrolled their sleeping rolls, and made a campfire; just relaxing around it and talking.  
"Nothing like a smoke after a meal..." Vern said, taking a slow drag from the cigarette. They smiled, and Teddy put his head back to look up the sky and trees above,

"I cherish these moments..." He said, and then the others started to laugh. Jo stopped instantly when he looked towards her, the others did too. "What? What did I say?" Teddy said, looking around with confusion. Chris smirked and shook his head, moving his hands slightly, "It was nothing, hey Gordie how 'bout you tell us a story."  
Gordie told a story about a pie eating contest, with the main character out to get revenge for being made fun of all his life. It was a nice story, but of course Vern and Teddy found something wrong with it.

"That's it?" Teddy said, not happy with the ending.

"Yeah." Gordie said, Jo threw a stick at Teddy and he turned out his palms.

"What? I'm just saying, it should have ended with he joined the leathernecks and killed some commies..."  
"I liked it...but did he have to pay to get into the contest?" Vern said, Chris looked over and rolled his eyes. "No Vern, they just let him in." Gordie answered slowly. With a sigh Jo laid down,

"You should write a book Gordie, and then you'd have it done before school got out, and you'd have money to buy a real nice house." She said, Chris nodded.

"Yeah Gordie, you should." He said, "...then we all could crash there while we worked."  
Gordie scoffed,

"As if! You guys wouldn't leave." Their conversation veered to the mundane and pointless,

"Do you think Martha Hammel went all the way? I heard she and Tommy Fricke did it under the bleachers during football practice." Vern said.

"No, that was a rumor Tom started, she says she gave him a hand job." Jo said an arm over her eyes. Gordie laughed,

"What now Vern? You still in love with her?"

Vern shrugged, "Her tits are great..."  
Chris had been looking over to Jo, but looked away when she moved her arm and turned to her side.

"Awfully quiet there Chambers, come on, who've you been thinking about?" She said, now it sounds like something that was being mocking, but it wasn't, she didn't have any idea that he'd been watching her.

"I don't know nobody really." He said, sitting with his knees bent up and his arms around them.  
Now Gordie knew about how Chris felt, and like a good friend he wasn't saying a word. Teddy and Vern were oblivious, they were friends, but they weren't on a whole secret sharing relationship.

"You were seeing that Yvonne Noire weren't ya?" Vern said, tossing some leaves into the fire. Chris rolled his eyes,

"That was five months ago but yeah, past tense, I was."  
Teddy laughed,

"She was pretty hot, can't believe she dated you." He shook his head and Chris punched him in the shoulder. "You should know what that's like then." He said sarcastically. Jo smiled, "I was the better looking one in the relationship..." Her tone admitting to it playfully.

"Oh go screw." Teddy said.  
"Is that an offer?" She said, and his face looked straight into hers. It was known that there was some frustration between them, and Chris, Gordie, and Vern were silent. Teddy glanced over her, and cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe it was..." There was more eye contact, and then with a smirk she tilted her head up,

"Take off your clothes."  
He made a mad dash, but what he didn't see was her smile to the others, with a wink. Teddy had his shirt off, and looking to her to see if she was doing the same. Jo had gotten up and went over towards him, "...and your jeans..." He complied, with a little swearing as his foot was caught in his jeans for a moment. With his clothes off and in his arms he had a victorious smirk. Gordie, Chris, and Vern made cat calls, "Whoa Duchamp, you stud." Gordie said, laughing.  
"You're turn." He said, ignoring the others. Jo reached slowly to his clothes, smirking when she saw his underwear.

"Who said I was gonna take 'em off?" By the time Teddy realized what she meant, she had started sprinting through the woods. There was a riot of laughter from the guys; Teddy was running after her in nothing but his under wear and his shoes.

"JOHANNA!" He yelled, gaining slowly, seeing her trying to snag his pants on a branch; but it was out of her reach. With a small scream when she saw him nearing her she started running, but it was too late, he caught up to her, and grabbed a hold of her.  
She was laughing, but it was dying away, his eyes looking into hers...and not as angry as they should have been. This confused her a little, but she felt him loosen his hold on her, and look away.

"That wasn't funny." He said, but he was smirking... Jo handed him back his jeans. Teddy took them and put them back on, but didn't fasten them. "You just wanted to see what you've been missing." He said a smug smile forming on his face.  
At his chest were his father's dog tags, they gleamed a little from the moonlight. Jo didn't say anything; she went to the nearest tree and leaned against it, tossing him his shirt.

"I'm sorry Ted." She said softly, he came closer, looking up to her from the ground. He leaned towards her slowly, and she didn't stop him...she wasn't sure what she wanted...his lips met hers and she kissed him back. His hair tickled her cheek, those bangs of his the annoyingly soft and unfair advantage of good genes, what the fuck does a boy need soft hair for??  
Jo felt him stand a little closer, his mouth surprisingly gentle, for all the angst he seemed to show before. The firm thin chest of his was against hers, resting only just, the coldness of the dog tags could be felt thought her tank top. Her hand she had frozen at her sides, did that make it better? She then thought of Ace, and slowly stopped, her cool blue eyes unable to look him in the eye.  
"I know I said some things before, but I...I know why you left...I understand." Teddy said, moving slightly so their eyes could meet. Jo nodded softly, thinking back to a few months back... he had said he was going to go into the army, and Jo had told him no...Things only got worse, what had started as a disagreement became an all out fight. She yelled that he didn't care about her at all, and he yelled that she didn't understand how much it meant to him...  
"You didn't have to kiss me Jo..." Teddy said quietly, backing away from her and putting on his T-shirt. She sighed softly and nodded, "...I know...it's just, I'll always love you Teddy. Even if I've found someone else." Jo said, moving slowly to head back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jo, hey wait up." Teddy said, following after her and gently taking her hand. She paused walking and looked back to him, sighing softly.

"Alright, you're with Ace now, and I hate it. I'm not ever gonna say that I don't. But...why are you with him?" Teddy said. Now it was obvious that he meant this in a caring way, concern was evident; but Jo shook her head and began walking again.

"I'm not gonna explain myself to you Teddy. Or any of the others...please don't ask me again." She said, removing her hand from his, and crossing her arms around herself.  
They headed back to the campsite, the others watched them come in, and could sense they'd been fighting. Even though Jo had managed a small smile to them all that attempted to say, 'it's fine'.

"You guys were gone long enough." Gordie said, noticing Teddy was in a slight huff and sat down on his sleeping roll.

"---shut up Gordie..." Teddy said, giving a look that didn't have the patience to take any more jokes.  
"One of us should probably keep watch." Chris said softly, distant sounds of wolves in the background. Vern was frozen in dread,

"That sounded like screaming' didn't it?...could be a ghost." He said, Chris shook his head, and reached to the side of his bed roll, picking up a handgun.

"You think we need to?" Jo said, laying down on her side and glancing up to him. Gordie nodded,

"Yeah, I mean it's a good idea."  
Teddy stood up,

"I'll be first watch." Chris sized him up for a moment, and then gave a slight nod,

"Alright, yeah, I'll go next - after a few hours, we'll each go." Chris said, as Teddy went to a tree that up a little ways and leaning against it, gun in hand. They slept while they could, and were woken up after about 2-3 hours of watch. The last was Gordie, Jo woke up and went to sit next to him; it was about 6:00 A.M.

"Hey." Gordie said, leaning on one hand, and holding the gun with the other. She nodded, and yawned softly. 

"You sleep okay?" He said, as she yawned for a second time, Jo shrugged.

"Kind of, just kept thinking of things..." Her voice trailed off, and Gordie wondered if she meant about Teddy, or about Ace... but either way he decided it was probably better not to say. Her hair was mussed, but when the sunlight managed to peep through the leaves above she looked pretty in a whole natural beauty sort of way. The sunlight managed to reflect so much of the natural shades of varying blonde in her hair.  
Gordie wanted to tell her that Chris liked her, that Ace was a huge mistake, and that she could do so much better than him.

"I hate it when that happens.I had a dream about finding the body..." He said, "But he wasn't dead..." She picked up a leaf and spun the stem between her fingers, glancing over to him and smiling.

"Like one of those zombies right?" 

He scoffed, "Yeah, and then we went to the Diner and got pizza...it was really weird." It was a nice morning, cool and tolerable, unlike the afternoon that was drawing nearer and nearer. When they all were up, and packed, they once again began to follow the tracks. Teddy and Jo weren't speaking, he had decided to walk with Vern, and Jo stayed back with Gordie and Chris. 

"So how was watch last night? Were you scared?" Chris teased, and she laughed with a shake of her head.

"No, I liked it actually. Had this big gun in my hand..." Gordie laughed, and Jo slapped his shoulder,

"I imagine that's different than normal." He said, Chris laughed too.

"What can I say; Chambers' big gun really turned me on." She said, their eyes met briefly but didn't have any meaning to them. And that was probably a good thing, because Chris didn't really know what to say, let alone have to look into her amazing eyes. He felt like with any long look that she'd read from him how much he liked her.  
It wouldn't have mattered so much if she wasn't with Ace. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Jo would break up with Ace, it would probably be his funeral...  
They stopped on the tracks when they came to a big open field, ahead was more track, but to the right was the Royal River which led a straighter route to the back Harlow road.

"We should go across, and then we'd just head straight to Harlow." Chris said, as they all faced towards the wooded area where the Royal was.

"It'd probably save an hour." Gordie said, agreeing with Chris. Vern and Jo were hesitant, but Teddy was all for it.

"What are we waiting for then?"  
The path they made for themselves was muddy, full of mosquitoes, and absolutely disgusting. But Jo wasn't complaining, that actually came from Vern. Although Jo did regret wearing cut off denim shorts...  
The Royal was a big muddy looking river, which breaded so many mosquitoes that a near constant buzzing was heard.

"Not to bring you all down to earth, but how are we getting across that?" Jo said, finally voicing her discomfort with the whole side-path thing. It was pretty wide, and looked a little deep. 

"We cross." Teddy said, the others looked among themselves. Chris then decided to break off a branch and measure the water. He felt around and then looked to Jo.

"Fine." She gave in, and they all stepped in. After getting drenched and not to mention smelling like a water damage basement, they came to find there were leaches...


	6. Chapter 6

More or less the river was behind them, and most definitely the leaches were. Jo didn't think there was anything worse than finding a slimy leach sucking at your skin and blood, well, besides having sticky mud and river goo ooze in your shoes. Forever it seemed they walked on a dirt path. But sooner rather than later they came to the Back Harlow Road. It wasn't as impressive as you'd come to think. It wasn't obvious that there was a dead body there, it was just a regular old road, with trees, and insects, and humid muggy air.

"That's it, right?" Gordie said, glancing around to the serenity of nature. The others looked around too; it was so satisfying to finally make it to where you wanted to be. But even then, it was obvious to Jo that this wasn't exactly where she NEEDED to be. Was it wrong to be looking for a dead kid? Did that mean they were probably sick and twisted people???

"Yeah... Back Harlow Road all right" Teddy said. He was a little solemn, but weren't they all? The radio had been turned off a while back. They'd now started the search for Ray Brower. Johanna had gone with Chris and Gordie on the left side. Teddy went with Vern on the right. They hadn't walked very far when they saw the body.

"I see him, I see him." Vern said, pointing down near the river. All of the moments began to collect, in a nearly brain shattering speed, or lack there of.

"Where?" Someone said, Jo was searching all around,

"In the bushes." Vern said.

All of them skidded down the hill to the place where Ray Brower's body was. Vern who had been first, was now last, as the others easily navigated the slope. And what more could they do, what had they really expected to find?

"Definitely not sleeping." Chris said, his voice a simple statement, a simple thought that he just wasn't able to keep to himself. And it somehow made this all so much more real.

Nobody said anything further. Talking about it was a lot easier than seeing it in person. He looked like he was frozen in time, only pale with blood at the sides of his mouth, his nose and on his forehead too. Probably died from internal bleeding, considering there wasn't a pool of blood around him.

"We should make him a stretcher." Teddy said, but him as well as Vern and Jo were oblivious to the way this was affecting Gordie. He had left to sit down on a log, and he was just staring at Ray Brower's body.

"Why'd you have to die Denny, why?" Gordie said, tears falling down his face. Chris noticed though, he always did, he had been able to tell something was wrong before the others even realized that Gordie wasn't standing with them anymore.

Jo felt like she could cry now, the tears that came out of Gordie's doe like innocent eyes were nearly contagious."You guys go and find some long branches..." Chris said, his voice coming through like a bullet of reason, but she saw something more, he just wanted them to go away, to just listen to Teddy's idea. Chris's eyes met Johanna's. She was going to say something but decided against it.

"Sure." was all she said, grabbing Teddy and Vern and pulling them with her. She could give them this much, distracts the feebs while the serious conversation took place. Maybe this was her role, to be the mediator between them all. Two and two, Chris and Gordie, Teddy and Vern, and then there was Johanna.

"Wonder what's wrong with Gordie?" Vern said, as he looked between Jo and Teddy, his face concerned, but the way he said it was still lost to anything further than that something actually was wrong. Sometimes Vern could be so stupid... She ignored him and started to break off a branch.

They gathered some more branches and brought them back. Still not talking, still trying to ignore that Gordie was upset. Johanna was off to the side, she didn't want to see Gordie's cute face distorted with emotion, or the wet lines on his face from the tears, and Teddy and Vern went over to Chris and Gordie, they couldn't leave well enough alone.

But then suddenly there was a disturbance in the little wooded area,

"You weren't planning on taking the body from us was you boys?" Ace said, coming down the hill from the tracks.

"You get away Ace, we found him first, and he's ours." Chris said. He had stood up, and was in a fight like stance, protecting Gordie who stood behind him, watching with much alertness.

"He's ours." Eyeball said, mimicking Chris. "Well not anymore." This gang was a bunch of outcast young men who found nothing better than stealing, fixing up old cars, and making the lives of their enemies living hell. Chris unfortunately had made himself one of those enemies, at least to Ace. His own brother Eyeball just so happened to be in the gang, and made little difference.

Johanna stayed still, not knowing what to do. Maybe if she could silently step into the trees she could escape without Ace seeing her, and then wait for them to leave.

"There's four of us Eyeball, make your move." Teddy said, glancing only briefly to Jo, doing his best to act convincingly and threateningly.

"Look what I got here." Billy said, grabbing Jo from behind and carrying her over to Ace. This was the worst possible thing that could happen, and how ridiculous she felt for not hearing him come up from that tree line. She screamed a little, mostly out of surprise. He was holding her tight and against her chest. He let Johanna fall into Ace's arms. Ace had her by her forearms, his lips in a part pout, part smirk. This hurt him more than he let on of course; everyone else only saw his disapproval.

"You said you were staying at a friend's house." Ace said, something in his eyes seemed to be asking what else you have done.

"I didn't lie completely... I am staying with friends." she said, feeling as bad now, perhaps as she should.

Ace let it drop and pulled her behind him. Johanna tried going over to Chris and the others but Eyeball held her back, his grip firm and slightly pinching.

"Now you guys have two choices you either leave quietly and we take the body." Ace said, pausing, for the climatic building. "Or you stay and we beat the shit out of you... and we take the body." Ace said.

"Besides me and Billy found him first." Charlie said, stepping forward from the crowd, and giving a glare to Vern, Gordie, Chris and Teddy.

"Yeah Vern told us how you found him." Teddy said. "Oh, Billy I wish we never boosted that car. Oh Billy I'm so scared, Oh Billy." Teddy said in a high voice. This was perhaps the only thing Teddy was good at, being a smart ass.

"That's it your ass is grass." Charlie said, but even though he said it, you somehow couldn't feel scared from it. Teddy moved back, but mostly out of reflex.

"Hold it." Ace said, his arm blocking Charlie. It wasn't because he liked Teddy, he hated him too, but Chambers was stepping out of the small little box Ace had put him in, those lines were just so easy to break..."Okay Chambers you little faggot, this is your last chance, what do you say?" Ace said, knowing full well that Chris was the leader of the 'gang'.

"Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more." Chris said, standing his ground, trying to avoid looking away, to ruin the honor and show his cowardice.

To this remark Ace got out his switchblade.

"You're dead." Ace said, pointing the switchblade at Chris, his mouth forming a sneer as they exchanged their silent threats with their eyes. Johanna elbowed Eyeball in the ribs and got in front of Ace, missing Eyeball's attempt to recapture her by inches.

"Please don't Ace please..." She said, touching his shoulders, and getting a momentary pause.

"Get back." Ace said, his eyes glancing down at her hands to let him go.

"Ace please..."

"Now." Ace said, his voice no longer gentle, his tone lashing to compensate for his lack of moving her himself, perhaps he knew that if he did he'd do something he'd regret. Billy grabbed her and held her tight. Ace started to advance.

"Come on Chris let's split." Teddy said, ready to run. He wasn't a coward, but he knew well enough when to get the hell out of there. Jo wished Chris would just go, just forget about Ray Brower and worry about himself.

"They're not taking him." Chris said, eyeing the knife. And realizing this could be his last moments.

"He's got a knife man!" Teddy said, getting back to among the trees where Vern already was.

"They're not taking him." Chris said, glancing quickly over at Johanna.

"Ace... come on man..." Eyeball said, looking at Chris; this was his attempt at a brotherly warning, Johanna glared over. What kind of family was this? She was fighting to get out of Billy's arms, wanting to protect Chris; he was more family than anyone.

"You're going to have to kill me Ace." Chris said, even now still standing strong, his will to die for this would've been noble if it wasn't so stupid.

"No problem." Ace said, lunging at Chris and holding the knife to his throat.

"Chris!"Johanna said, before Billy put his hand over her mouth.

A gunshot was sent up into the air. And Gordie was holding the gun. Ace had quickly moved back to where he'd been moments before, and was tensely frozen in place, in a stance that was still ready to go.

"Easy... you're going to shoot your foot off with that thing." Ace said, backing away slightly, but still standing tall, he was relaxing since he noticed it was only Gordie.

"You're not taking him, nobody's taking him." Gordie said, pointing the gun at Ace.

"What you going to do, shoot all of us?" Ace said, smiling a little. The others laughed at this. Billy's cheek was resting at her neck. Johanna started to fight again.

"No Ace, just you." Gordie said, cocking the gun, pointing it directly at him. Johanna thought she saw fear in Ace's eyes for a brief moment when he looked back at her. Was this a way for him to communicate with her, or was he just thinking of whether or not this was worth it? She didn't know, but she did know that this was the time for her to act. Billy had let his hand loosen at her mouth and she bit him. He pushed Johanna away and she grabbed onto Ace's shoulder. Ace turned his face slightly towards her, and then looked back at Gordie and Chris. He motioned to the others to leave.

"We're going to get you for this." Ace said, pointing the knife at Chris with a slight motion to emphasize the meaning.

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't." Chris said, as Ace had started to walk off.

"Oh... we will..."Ace said, he looked to Johanna, and she read his look loud and clear." We're not going to forget this if that's what you're thinking... this is big time baby." Ace said. He looked to the car then back to Johanna again. Making his look even more evident, telling her they were going. She started to walk towards the car.

Teddy started to run at Ace, but Vern and Chris held him back.

"You can't steal her from us!" Teddy yelled, cursing angrily and near to sobbing, he was so upset by this. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed to him, looking back for a final time, as Ace took her hand and they both disappeared behind the trees and leaves.

In Ace's car she had to sit on his lap. She was sitting sideways with her legs towards the passenger's side, in-between Eyeball and Ace. Her head was turned looking out the car. She refused to look at Ace. Johanna could feel him looking at her though as he drove. He moved one of his arms around her waist, and held on to her thigh. He was waiting for a reaction from her. If she told him to stop he'd only continue, so she was better off not saying anything. It was a long drive home. Well it seemed it anyway to Johanna.

Ace dropped the guys off at the hang out and that's when she moved to the passenger's seat. She had her legs crossed and her arms too. Ace would glance over every now and then, but she pretended not to notice.

"I was worried about you..." Ace said when they'd gotten to town. The buildings a nice change of scenery from the trees and fields of earlier. Johanna looked over.

"You shouldn't have been, I was fine." She said, watching houses pass by, the lawns and mailboxes looking so cliché.

"You're making this hard for me." Ace said, trying to keep calm. Normally Jo would just make fun of him, tease him, but not today.

"I'm making it hard for you?!" She said. "Who's the one who just threatened to kill my friend over some dead kid!?" She said angrily.

"He was out of place." Ace said his voice nearly emotionless, making it clear that he didn't care one way or the other for Christopher Chamber's well being.

"No, you are out of place." Johanna said." They were doing it for the kid and his family, what were you going to do it for?" She said. "You don't care about anything but yourself!"

"And what the fuck were you doing there?" Ace said, turning his head to her and seeing her shake hers in and unbelieving way. "Doing a good deed or were you fucking Duchamp!?" Ace said that final line the last straw.

"Stop the car." Jo said firmly, looking over to Ace and her face all seriousness. Ace slammed on the breaks. They were in the part of town were hardly anyone lived at. The few that did lived in slummy run down houses, and wouldn't do a damn thing if they heard a gunshot.

"Why." Ace said flatly, putting the car in park.

"To get away from you." she said, trying to open the door. But of course it was sticking and wouldn't open. When she did get it to open Ace reached over and held the door shut. He hadn't expected her to actually get it, she usually never could.

"Let go." She said their faces so near that they could easily see the light veil of sweat that was on their foreheads and upper lips.

Ace grabbed her and pushed her down onto the seat so she was lying down. He got on top of her and held her arms over her head. Johanna tried squirming from under him but he just gripped her tighter with his legs. When she stopped fighting she looked up at him. He came down and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth, and holding hard to her arms. When his tongue was back in his mouth and he started kissing Johanna roughly shoved hers into his. He let go of her arms and she felt her hands up his chest to his face, holding him tighter. They're breathing was heavy, and their bodies were pumping towards each other. Her eyes were shut tight and her grip on him was probably just as. She didn't think he minded though, he liked it this way. Her nails were digging in to him. She moved her legs so they were open and he was between them. He was so turned on she could feel it. Johanna felt her hands down his chest to his pants, where her fingers gripped on to the waist. Ace was holding on to her shorts and starting to unbutton them.

"Wait." She said, breaking away from him, her fingertips hurting slightly from the tenseness of being pressed tightly into his skin.

"What?" Ace said, his hands still clutching her shorts, his legs still around her, he still wanted her.

"I... don't want to do this here..." Jo said, her voice softer than she meant it to, why did she love him? Why did she feel like she could never get away? " Why not?" Ace said, looking around with a smug laugh that thought she was joking.

"One there's no roof." She said, feeling his hands start to move lower, slipping into her underwear.

"I can put the roof up." Ace said, meeting her lips with a kiss.

"I'm not doing it here!" She said, pushing him off of her, and feeling just as confused and upset, as he must have been. She knew she had been leading him on, and that this was partially her fault for even making him think he'd get that far, but he had been the one who...had he tried to rape her?

"You're willing to make out in a car but you won't do it in a car, is that it?" Ace said.

"Yes! Now just please take me home." she said, staring outside, wanting to be alone, to think, to do anything but have to talk or look at anyone. He cursed but he did drive her home. He parked out front and she shoved the door open as hard as she could, and didn't have any problem opening it. She walked around the car and looked back at Ace. She couldn't help it; she just did it out of reflex.

"Want me to stop by later?" Ace said, as if this wasn't a big deal, like there hadn't been anything that had happened at all. " No."She said quietly, and having the feeling that maybe this all was just a messed up dream. Jo went inside, and leaned against the door until she heard Ace drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was silent, at first it didn't occur to her that no one was home, because Eric (her dad) was usually always sleeping when she got home. He worked late hours at the penitentiary and often wasn't home until 6 in the morning. It was just past 5:15 and Johanna felt her stomach rumble. She went to the kitchen, and found a note waiting for her on the table.

It read:

_Dear Jo, _

_Since you're reading this I've decided to leave, but don't worry about me. Everything will be fine; I've left some money on the table for you. It should help pay for the house. And should be plenty with that job of yours. I've raised you as best I can but I know that it hasn't been good enough. You're mother was right I am no good, but she must have had some faith in me to let you stay with me. When I can I'll write you from where I'm going to be living at next. _

_Take care of yourself. _

_Love always, Eric _

She scoffed and felt her face twist in a combination of disgust and sadness. In fact the letter had been okay until he had said, 'she must have had some faith'. That was a riot, for two reasons, one, she had been a prostitute. And two, she was a cold hard bitch. Johanna had met her a few times, and each time was the same. 'Go get me some cigarettes.' 'Shut the fuck up and get out of here, I have money to be making.'

Eric had been a good dad, more like a friend mostly, but he had taken care of her… She put the note upside down, somehow doing this helped somewhat, and then she went to the refrigerator. Upon opening it, she found that it was empty. Jo slammed the door and pounded her fist against it.

"You didn't just move out, you bastard, you're running away from me."

He'd taken the few things they always had, and usually was the only thing they had, beer, bread, lunchmeat, and American cheese. She turned next to the cupboards, and found one thing, distilled vinegar.

"Fuck…" Tears were welling up in her eyes, and before she knew it she was all out bawling.

Jo went to her bedroom and curled herself up, as if making herself smaller would lessen the pain inside. Maybe it was because she was hungry and because she was feeling conflicted about Ace, and Chris and Teddy, and because this was her final year of high school and now she had to do everything by herself…but even that didn't seem all right, something was missing. But the tears kept coming.

She was in there for a good hour, after she'd stopped crying she'd fallen asleep. Though it wasn't the sleep that made you feel rested, even in the dream she had she was exhausted and hurting. Everything was a dark green with patches of sunbeam yellow and rays of white; the ground was a mixture of gold and sienna and felt like wet leaves. She was running, or at least the scenery was moving past her. It was all something out of Alice in Wonderland, because it made no sense at all. Walking sticks with spiral eyes were watching her, and the leaves were whispering something just out of earshot.

Running closer or trying to at least, the sound became louder. "…Jo…Jo." It said, and each time it was repeated it sounded a little bit more like Ace. Rough to the touch hands were on her skin, brushing down her arm, the gentle motion of being shaken soothing, but still annoying. Finally she fought to wake up, feeling a little sad to be leaving, it might have begun to make sense later…

Opening her eyes she saw Ace sitting beside her on the bed, his body leaning over hers. He rested on the crook of his left arm, and his right hand still rested against her skin; it felt warm, but cold when he moved. His eyes were so blue and seemed as intense as he looked into hers. Though nothing about this gesture was exactly romantic, he seemed a little sad too. His lips met her forehead softly, and then her cheek; and she could almost feel the lust that was trying so hard to contain itself, to keep this 'nice'. Jo brought her hands to his face and could brush the bristles of his 5'o'Clock shadow with her thumbs, her fingertips; her hands were restless.

"I'm sorry." Ace said, a small flash of a smile tried to be consoling. But Jo saw more into it than he wanted her to see.

"He told you." She whispered, not wanting to say it louder, for fear that it would make it more painful, more true to herself. She just wanted to forget, pretend 'Eric' had never existed…that would make everything so much easier.

He glanced down to something imaginary, could he feel guilt? This big bad boy, a leader of a gang, does he know what sorry really was, what it means? She wanted to say he did, that maybe he was all just talk…but with his performance this morning, and his reputation, Jo knew the answer was probably no. There was no innocence in his eyes, nothing but lust, and a cold center. So why did she find the icy blueness of his eyes so intoxicating, so beautiful…something so ugly on the inside shouldn't be this pleasing to look at, should it?

"Yeah, and he said I should look out for you. Make sure no one gets fresh…and if they do, I beat the shit out of 'em." Ace had never been the type to be overly articulate with his feelings, but the meaning behind the words was usually enough. She laughed suddenly, and it was mostly out of irony.

"You tried today Ace Merrill…" Jo broke off, wondering why Eric had liked Ace, he always talked about him…had talked about him… There had even been times when she'd thought he wanted her to marry him, he seemed so proud of Ace, like a son he never had.

"That was different; you're my girlfriend…hottest damn thing in the whole county."

She scoffed,

"How does that make it different?" Jo said, the closeness of them to each other made their whole conversation difficult; he wanted to make a move…

"We've got something…that's how." He said, making to get up, but her hands held just tight enough to his shirt to give restraint, he paused then.

"Is that you saying you l-o-v-e me?" Jo whispered, being so teasing and immature that Ace was half laughing, half embarrassed. A slight flush came to his face. He shook his head to that and looked away, sitting up, and she came with him. "You do don't you? You just can't say it."

He got her back down on the bed and half-smiled,

"I didn't say anything, stop won't ya?" Ace rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I think you are a complete dick, you know that?" She said, his gaze hadn't changed a whole lot, maybe one of his eyebrows rose slightly. Jo figured this was one of his manly moments, and she gave him a smile.

"You should make it up to me, very nice." There was a moment of hesitation, when his lips brushed against hers and the touch of his hand at her side inched up her skin, under her shirt. She knew this was driving him crazy, he hated behaving himself, he hated being gentle. But the lack of aggression, and alcohol made this easier for him, maybe later, she thought, she'd let him loose so to say. And let him hold her how he wanted, do what he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a little after 8:00 and Jo and Ace laid on the bed, his eyes were watching her, his head slightly leaning to the side, and she glanced over at a mere feeling and started laughing out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully,

"You're a ditz." Ace muttered with a smile, and yawning as he stretched out. Her bed was a little messy now; the blue covers at the foot of the bed, and the sheets a tangled wad there too. His black pants were unbuttoned, and he looked like he was at complete ease,

"You wanna go to a party tonight?" He said, noticing she was trying her best to stop laughing…she really was quite giddy. After a moment she nodded,

"Yeah, okay…I just need to take a shower and get ready."

He wasn't one to say it out loud, but he liked the way she laughed, it was cute, and a little infectious. Ace wasn't the romantic type, girls were just something he understood but didn't understand at all. Sort of confusing but, not really. Jo was pretty, she was sweet, but she also had a side that didn't take shit from anybody. She was raised tough, and she knew how to defend herself; Jo could pack quite a punch. Eric and he would talk about her sometimes, when they would go out to the bar and Eric would buy him a beer (off the record of course). And Ace had sworn to him that he'd do everything he could for her… Though Eric really had no idea how difficult she was to be in a relationship with; she had a false sense of romanticism that Ace knew he would have a hell of a time keeping up with…being who he was it really was a hassle sometimes.

Ace sat up and got off of the bed, his shoes were where he'd left them, and he busied himself with tying them.

"Would you mind telling me why you're so…" He paused, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and drape across his shoulders.

"Adorable? Perfect, spunky, the greatest?" She mused. Ace stood up and put his arms back to grab onto her legs, she held onto him loosely and kissed his cheek as she leaned over his right shoulder.

"I was gonna say giddy like a schoolgirl, but you are pretty spunky in a dilly-dallying sex-crazed kinda way."

She slid down from him and went to her closet and grabbed a red tank top and a black pair of capris with a pair of black strapped sandals.

"How about you go wait in the living room before I jump your bones, because you're so irresistible." Jo said, opening her underwear drawer and grabbing a pair and a bra. Ace smiled and leaned against the doorframe,

"You know it baby." He said, as she walked toward him. Jo paused and glanced down to his zipper,

"Oh yeah, I find a man with his pants unzipped and unbuttoned gasp worthy and thigh quivering."

Ace and Johanna got to the party at about 9:00 P.M. It was at Caleb Renault's house, which was getting increasingly louder by the minute. Some of the best songs were streaming from the radio and she had to pull Ace up from the poker table to dance with her.

*well I love love ya darling come and go with me, come come with me baby I'm to see, I need ya darlin' so come go with me , come come come into my heart , don't leave me darlin' we will never part, I need you darlin' so come go with me, yes I need you yes I really need you please say never leave me , yes you really never, yes you really never never give me a chance ....come come come into my heart , we will never part , I need you darlin' so come go with me…*

When Ace twirled her the party man himself took her hand and tipped her back, letting his face come inches from hers. Caleb was the type of guy that could get away with anything. He had a lot of the kids here wrapped around his finger. Not to mention the cops too, if you had a problem you went straight to Caleb.

He let Johanna up but wouldn't let go of her. Caleb had brown hair, green almond eyes, rose lips that gave the cutest smile. But he had a slight problem with being a complete asshole. She glared at him. No adorable features made up for the fact that there was nothing good about him.

"Ace you might want to teach this broad of yours some manners. " Caleb said. The other party-goers were unaware of the awkward moment, they were too drunk and too into their dates or trying to get one to notice. Now this whole hatred that Jo had for Caleb wasn't too in-depth, she just couldn't stand him, he had one of those attitudes and personalities that made her skin crawl, and pissed her off.

"You might want to take your own advice." She said, sneering back.

She looked back to Ace who just stood there. But she shouldn't have expected him to do anything Caleb was like a brother to Ace. A brother that could do whatever he wanted and Ace wouldn't fight him.

"I'll forgive you for saying that if you kiss me." Caleb said, making a kissy face. Johanna could smell alcohol on his breath. Not to mention he had another girl's lipstick on his mouth.

"No. It's alright, I'd rather you not forgive me, and I really don't care how you feel." She said, trying to break free.

But Caleb grabbed her from the back of her neck and kissed her. She tried pushing him off but he wouldn't be moved. Johanna kneed him in the groin and that's when he jumped back.

"Okay.... ow... won't happen again... I promise... just had to have a taste, see how good Ace has it." Caleb said, a faint look in his eyes still wasn't satisfied, but he left all the same, his balls telling him to just get over it and give some time to recover. She looked over at Ace for a moment and stormed off towards the door. He followed after her quickly, reaching for her arm when they got outside.

"I am NEVER going anywhere with you EVER again Ace." Johanna said, pulling her arm away from him and storming off again. She felt dirty, and almost like she could vomit, holy fuck did she hate Caleb she'd rather have been back in that swamp from yesterday and kissed a frog than kiss him.

"Johanna... wait." Ace said, catching up to her. "Give me another chance; I'll make it up to you." He said his voice calm and in a way trying to tell her what she was going to do.

"NOTHING can make up for that!" She yelled, "Not a kiss, not a promise, NOT A THING." Johanna said, forming the words perfectly so he could read her lips.

"He didn't do nothin' what're you so mad about?" Ace said, still not understanding the situation. Typical guy behavior really, or so she thought.

"If you REALLY cared or had some sort of protectiveness about you when it mattered then you'd know that what he did was WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU?!?! GOD!" Johanna breathed out, and stomped down the sidewalk.

"Don't worry 'bout another date... there WON'T be...We're done." Ace said, he watched her go and almost felt sorry. And he felt like he was betraying Eric and himself… Fuck he loved her more than he'd loved anyone, and his pride was making him be this cold. But she'd never see that from him, no, she never needed to know that.

"Go back to that fucking freak Teddy, where you belong !" He watched as she stopped, her body gave a slight shudder as it fought back a sob. She didn't say anything else, but the silence she left was just as much equal to a comeback. Ace wanted to run over and say he was sorry.... but that wasn't his way.... he couldn't let that get around the school tomorrow... that was the last thing he needed. Ace had the reputation of a bad ass, and that was a reputation that would be forever lost if he ran after her like a fucking loser. He could get a better girl…might take a while, but Johanna couldn't be the only drop dead gorgeous blonde who…shit that wasn't helping…

Once she was far, far, away that's when she cried. Johanna was sitting in the park, hugging her knees as she sat on the merry-go-round. The trees' branches swayed in the wind, their leaves rustling together. If she listened hard enough she could almost swear they were whispering to her. 'Don't think about him....let him worry about it.... he'll realize he's wrong....don't worry about it.' Johanna almost jumped when she heard laughing coming from the sidewalk.

"Yeah, that party was great Gordie.... who needs Caleb's anyway?" Vern had said, his voice sounding a little intoxicated. And by a little it was pretty damn fucked up.

"....Yeah…hey....HEY JO....you alright??" Chris had shouted, seeing her sitting on the merry-go-round. Gordie looked over;

"What's the matter?"

They all were around her now, everyone except Teddy.

"It's nothing."Johanna said, even she could tell her voice wasn't convincing. Chris sat down next to her, and nudged her.

"Was it Ace? I swear I'll get him back if it was." He was dead serious, the concern his voice was telling made her smile weakly.

"No... Not exactly... Rennault more than anything.... and then Ace... but... don't..." She said, lightly touching his arm.

"Rennault's a real dick. him and Ace are friends aren't they?" Gordie said, sitting on the rail of the merry-go-round and reaching to another with his feet.

Johanna nodded,

"Yeah..." She wiped her eyes with her fist. "Don't have a beer left do ya?" Johanna said softly, giving Chris a glance as she noticed his in his left hand. He smiled,

"No but I have a beer." Chris said, proudly holding it out to her. She laughed, and took it with a nod. "Thanks.... so how was that party Gordie?" Johanna said, resting her head on Chris's shoulder, and glancing over at him.

"Oh, real fun... you should have stopped by...woulda had fun."

Vern had been kicking at rocks he finally looked over.

"Kinda funny cuz we had been talkin' about you." He had started and then quickly putting his hand over his mouth. Johanna laughed,

"Oh, well that's real sweet... is it appropriate? Or do I need to smack one of you?" She took a drink, and held it out to Chris.

"It was very appropriate; we were just talkin' about how polite and well groomed you were." Gordie said, sliding off the rail and to next to Jo.

"Oh... that's swell, and perhaps you were drinking cokes instead of beers?" She said, hitting him lightly in the chest. "Really it was nothing bad..." Vern said, starting to slowly spin the merry-go-round.

"Aw, Vern don't..." Gordie said, clutching onto his stomach and groaning. Chris and Jo laughed, while Vern started to go faster.

"What? I can't hear you." He said.

They stuck around the park for about an hour, before they all decided it would be best to go home before a nosy passerby spotted them and called the Sherriff. Slowly the four of them dwindled, until it was just Chris and Jo walking down a side street between the Diner and some houses. She was helping him walk, his arm as around her shoulder and he was doing is best to keep steady.

"Thanks for walking with me." Chris said, glancing to her from the side for a second before focusing back to his feet. Jo nodded,

"Yeah, kinda nice even though you're fuckin' smashed." She said, feeling the warmth of side against her and comforting in the darkness of the night and in her head. Briefly she wanted to tell him all that had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to, he wouldn't be able to keep up in his state.

His house was about a few blocks away; at the slow pace they were going it would be a little while.

"You think I'm bad, you should see Teddy, he couldn't even leave the bathroom to go out and hang with us…Such a light-weight." Chris belched suddenly, and he grimaced, "…but those last two shots of whiskey might have been…" He turned to his left, and dropped to his knees, holding onto his stomach and heaving. She would have barfed too, but she made herself not, she had nothing to throw up exactly, dry heaves were the worst. Jo waited for him to pause, and then she stroked the back of his neck,

"Better?" She said, he looked towards her and his forehead was all furrowed and a light sweat was on his face.

"I just want to lay down…hold on a -" Chris had started to lie down on the sidewalk, his vomit in the grass beside him.

She quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up,

"No, come on. Just like three blocks and you can go to bed…come on Chambers." He gave in, but only since her tugging on him made him feel even more nauseous.

"You know, I…you're really pretty Jo…Have I ever told you that?" He said in-between a hiccup and a burp. Jo was surprised at his sudden choice of words and she stopped walking, making him almost fall over. "No…uh…thanks." She said, her face blushing as she got him to walking again.

"Aw shit, I left my lighter at the park." He said, feeling his pocket with his left hand. Chris acted like he wanted to go back, but she firmly kept him going forward.

"I'll get it after I get you home…" She said, half smiling about what he'd said before…

_He thought she was pretty…._ 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chris didn't go inside easily; in fact she had to get Eyeball to help her get him to his room. This was probably the only time she'd witnessed Eyeball even being remotely nice, though she did notice a curious look on his face that she wasn't with Ace at the party. Jo made sure Chris was doing alright before she left his room, when she came out Eyeball was waiting near the front door.

"You ain't at Caleb's, why's that?" He said, looking at her like he had a right to know. She walked towards him and eyed him with a solid gaze of indifference; it was what you had to do with him, because he got a little too cocky for no apparent reason.

"Ace was being an asshole, and we broke up." Johanna said, giving a slight sneer as she reached for the door knob and rolled her eyes.

Eyeball pressed against the door with his arm and leaned towards her,

"You broke up with him?" He said, sounding like he wasn't believing what he was hearing. Johanna sighed and leaned against the wall,

"…I was walking off and…well I think we both broke up, but he said it actually." She said, wondering why in the hell Eyeball cared. It wasn't like him and Ace were BEST friends, Ace didn't have any, but they hung out enough to know each other pretty well.

"And so you hang out with my little brother, and take him home. Such a good citizen you are." He said sarcastically, "You know, school's starting tomorrow, you can expect a visit from him, I'm sure he's not going to like hearing you were with Chris."

She laughed, it was sort of out of no where, but mostly just because it was plain hilarious.

"Ace can go fuck himself, for all that matters you can too. Get out of my way." Jo said, pushing him off from the door and going out.

"Hey, he likes you. You say you guys broke up, but…he won't want you to date anyone else you know." Jo had paused at the front step, and turned to look at Eyeball. "That's his problem, you don't have to tell him I was here you know. You could actually be a decent person and not a dick to Chris for once. And you know, Ace has it in for him. Or does your little bother not mean anything to you?"

He tilted his head to the side and glanced to the front porch,

"What happened at Caleb's anyway?" Eyeball said, his voice had softened, Jo really was thinking she was going crazy, what in the fuck did he care for? She slowly walked up the steps again and crossed her arms near him.

"You promise not to tell everyone?" He hesitated, but nodded in the end.

"Alright, yeah I promise." Eyeball said, kissing his pinky finger and crossing his heart. Johanna reluctantly leaned near him at the door.

"Caleb kissed me at the party, and Ace didn't do a thing. The way he was pissed when I was with Chris and the others yesterday and the way he was tonight…I just don't understand it." She said, his eyebrows rose as he shrugged in response.

"Well I didn't say this, but…that's the reason he wanted to look for Ray Brower, because he had asked around town to all your friends and you weren't there…so he started askin' the guys at the diner if they'd seen you, and then the thing about that kid came up on the radio…"  
Johanna would have laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, but it wasn't totally impossible either. She tried to read his face for signs of a lie, but she found none. Eyeball was telling the truth.

"So he listened to Billy after all, figuring we were there…That's fucked up Eyeball." She said softly, "Does he love me, or does he just think he deserves me, because from here I don't know what to think." He looked around like he was checking to make sure the coast was clear before he said anything more.

"It's Ace, I don't know Jo. The guy's been around the block, and he never stays with girls long…he don't talk 'bout it, and I don't ask." She rolled her eyes and started to leave.

"He did say something'once though, he said, I got to go, she's waiting'for me, he seemed happy to say it."

For a moment she smiled, but it faded quickly. "…Not anymore…I'll see you later Eyeball."

She made a quick trip to the park, and started to look for the lighter, it took quite a while, because since he was drunk it could be anywhere, and dropped anytime they'd moved or messed around on the equipment. But retracing their steps she found it at the merry-go-round, and she put it in her back pocket of her jeans. It was hard to believe what Eyeball had said, if he liked her so much why was he such a dick half the time? Eyeball really wasn't so bad when Ace and the other guy's weren't around, it was strange to say that actually, but it was true.

When she got home she crawled into bed, and didn't bother changing. With school tomorrow she just wanted to get as much sleep as possible…Fuck she hated school, and with this being the last year she knew it was going to drag on…because that was just her luck.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to disneychic248c!! Thank you loyal reviewer!**

The first day of school felt like the others, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to get ready, but she did anyway. It was about 7:40 and she found herself waiting for something, and then she realized she had been subconsciously waiting for Ace to be honking his horn and driving her to school.

"Shit….shit, shit, and shit." Jo muttered, grabbing her backpack and dashing out the door, she had to make it to the school by 8:00. And with how tired she was and feeling like shit this was bound to be another tardy in her infamous list…It was actually amazing at how often she was late, even when her and Ace had been dating at about the last couple of months of school last year, they'd been in the parking lot; Jo could at least lie and say she forgot something and they would let it slide, most of the time, but the list was still lengthy all the same.

She really needed to cut back on smoking, she found herself exhausted after two blocks; Jo paused for a little bit, and she saw Vince Desjardins cruising by. He put on the brake a few feet from her and gave a smile,

"Little girl need a ride?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her and winking. Now if he had asked any other time, she wouldn't be even remotely considering it. Johanna rolled her eyes and came forward,

"…yeah actually. You drop me off at school?" Her voice doing its best to not sound anything other than innocently asking. Vince laughed a little and nodded, "Sure, get in." He was being decent, probably because his '54 Studebaker was his baby. She stayed on the passenger's side, and avoided looking at him. Though she felt like maybe she should say something… "So, did you put new seats in? I don't remember them being black." Jo said, and Vince looked over with a grin. "Sure did. Sexy aren't they?" She laughed and gave a nod, "Yeah…"

They got to the front of the school, and there was about 15 minutes left until the bell rang; Jo got out and went towards the driver's side.

"Thanks Vince, what do I owe ya?" She said, giving him a glance that just knew he wanted something. He smirked and slid his hand down the steering wheel,

"Just a kiss, anywhere you like, I'll be nice." He said, giving her a puppy dog eyed look that made her laugh.

"Fine, okay." Johanna kissed him just by his mouth, but more towards his cheek. Vince hovered close, and was satisfied;

"Have fun." He said, as she backed towards the school with a smile. Jo waved bye, and headed over to Chris, Gordie and Vern; Teddy was no where to be seen.

"There she is, did Vince Desjardins just give you a ride?" Gordie said a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, he was being oddly nice…it happens occasionally." Jo said, shrugging and lightly hitting Chris on the shoulder.

"Hey, you make it okay last night? You were dead weight by the time we made it to your place." She said, Chris seemed a little nauseous at even thinking about last night.

"Yeah…Eyeball woke me up, actually he was jumping on my bed and that woke me up; fucking asshole." He said, Vern and Gordie nodded in agreement. Some of Jo's girl friends were waiting near the door,

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay? I need to be girly now." They didn't mind, and she felt Gordie grab her wrist, and put a piece of paper in her hand and close it into a fist. With a glance back she gave a questioning look but went on to the door anyway.

"Jo you look so amazing! Oh you so have to let me borrow that jacket."

She looked down and noticed she was wearing a jacket that Ace had stolen for her a few months ago. Jo was in between wanting to throw it at her, and keeping it. It was a really nice leather jacket though, with a copper colored zipper and, a shiny black outside, and beige inside that had pockets at the breast.

"Ginger I will, maybe when you actually have a date with a tough boy instead of those preppy guys on the football team."

Ginger and her other friend Callie laughed, and made a you-so-didn't-say-that-face.

"What? It's true; besides, it looks killer with a short skirt and heels. I wore it a while ago to a movie; I got a free soda and some chocolate from the guy behind the counter." Johanna winked, and they started laughing again.

"You so are such a flirt, you didn't eat the candy did you? What if put something in it, like a roofie or something." Callie said. Johanna put a finger to her lips and widened her eyes,

"Oops. Well either way, Ace had been there, he'd have taken care of that guy." They noticed Jo got a little quiet after that, and they came closer.

"Why did you say his name like that? All quietly and distantly?" Ginger said, Callie leaning close and giving a look that said 'spill it'.

"We broke up; the party at Caleb's was…a bad idea to say the least. So I'm single again, you know what that means."

All of them made a loud cat call, and all of the students around them looked over. Laughing Ginger, Callie and Johanna struck a model pose, and blew a kiss towards them. This was a riot with the guys, the jocks even.

Now Ginger Henderson, Callie Allen, and Johanna Zamora weren't part of the 'Popular' clique, they all were different parts of the school stereotype. Ginger was the rich girl, who was on the cheerleading squad, but she had an issue with anyone who made a big deal about it; Ginger didn't want to be known for being like that, she wanted to be known for how smart she was. She had gorgeous long black hair that she wore in childish pigtails, and dark brown eyes; she was tall, about 5'9'' and she had the typical dancer's body, lean and beautiful.  
Callie was the girl next door type, she was good at everything, she had ash blonde hair cut to her shoulders, and hazel eyes; she was toned, about 5'5" and she had the best imagination; she was a complete story-teller, she loved making rumors and spreading them to see how much of the school would know; it was a strange past-time, but pretty entertaining too.  
Johanna of course, was the girl with the bad reputation, she hung out with the wrong types, she was poor, and happened to be really pretty; always a bad combination. With her blonde hair that was past her shoulders, and blue eyes, she was a classic beauty; she was 5'3" almost 5'4" and was average in size, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't athletic either; just a normal sort of size, considering she couldn't afford food all the time, and she had to live off of what was on sale at the store. Trust that it could be gross.

The bell rang and they went in, the paper in Jo's hand was getting sweaty, and she shoved it into her jacket pocket. Callie grabbed her hand and they headed to the bulletin board to see where they needed to go. Jo and Callie were always in the same classes, it never failed. And it was true for this year too, they read the list of all their classes and put them to memory, first up was History. Ginger went to Math.

"See you later, we have Study Hall during 5th, tell me more about the party!" Ginger said, as she headed up the stairs, and waved to Jo and Callie.

History was at the end of the hall, and they took their seats in the very back. It was common law that first come was first serve, and these seats would remain theirs until the end of the year.

"Okay, so in detail what happened?" Callie said, leaning towards Jo and digging in her bag.

"From what time, to when?" Jo said, getting out a notebook and a pencil.

"The party you ditz." Callie said.

"Caleb came up to me and stole me away when Ace had been dancing with me; then he kissed me, yeah I know what a sicko, I kneed him in his junk and stormed outside, Ace hadn't done a fuckin' thing to stop him. So Ace comes out following me, and he is clueless, he doesn't understand at all. So I tell him I'm not going with him anywhere ever again, and he can't do anything to make up for that. Well he's all pissed off then, and is all we're done and tells me to go back to Teddy, where I belong."

Callie made a face that was in shock and disapproval, "That asshole, what then?"

"I go to the park, and I hung out with Chris, Gordie and Vern. And I take Chris home, he was so drunk. And I … talked to Eyeball too."

"That's weird. So do you…you going to talk to Ace again?"

Jo scoffed and shook her head, "Not if I can help it, he said it himself, we're done."

"Gosh I thought you guys would get married, you were always all over each other." Callie said, the teacher came in was getting her stuff together.

"Any thoughts I had about him are so over. I just want to forget Ace Merrill and get out of his shadow, I swear, he's the biggest mistake of my life." Jo said, then why was saying that making her feel sad? Class started, and the rest of the day droned on at a snails pace. She told the same thing to Ginger later, and didn't get some peace until 7th hour, that was when she got a trip to the office for smoking in the girl's bathroom, and three days suspension. Jo sat in the hallway next to the Principal's door, which was open, and his desk and chair near enough so he could check up and make sure she was still there. Given this free time she took out the note from Gordie.

'_Hey, I need to talk to you after school, meet me at the oak tree by the parking lot. You really need to hear this!'_

She was very curious, the exclamation point at the end just the bonus to make her feel nervous. The bell for 8th hour rang and she high-tailed it out of there. Gordie wasn't at the oak tree yet, and she rested against it watching as the other kids with cars had the luxury of driving home. Gordie came running from the gym, and he tossed his bag down beside Jo and took some time for a breather.

"What you got to say Lachance?" Jo said, smiling as he sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"You got a suspension the first day? Jo you really know how to out do yourself don't you?" He said, smirking and hearing her mockingly mimic him.

"Whatever right? The cigarette was so worth it…" She said, as Gordie made a 'sure it was' face.

"Anyway Vern overheard something this morning, before he got to school. He heard it from Billy, who heard it from Charlie, who heard it from Jack that Ace got arrested last night, and Caleb isn't getting' him out. I also heard that he wants to talk to you. Vern made it out like Ace really did it this time, he started throwing bottles at passing cars, and he hit the police cruiser."

Johanna crossed her arms and kicked at the ground, her black converse digging into the dirt.

"What the hell does he want to talk to me for? That asshole. Gordie, what the fuck should I do?" He shrugged, and picked his bag up.

"Beats me, but I guess it depends on if you have anything else you want to say that you didn't last night."

"Yeah…I do actually, he's at the station then?" She said, picking up her bag from the opposite side of the tree and walking with him down to the end of the block.

"I guess. Do you think he's gonna try getting back with you?" Gordie said, looking back to see if Chris or Vern were anywhere nearby.

"I don't know, and I don't care. That fucker's lucky I'm even going to see his sorry ass." He laughed and shoved a can out onto the street with his foot,

"He was lucky you even dated him." Gordie said, glancing over, and seeing her smirk.

"He was. So why's Teddy gone? He still hung over?"

He nodded, "Yeah, his mom bought that he'd caught a bug or something, she came home at like 3 in the morning and he was hugging the toilet. He better be grateful that we picked up before we left." Johanna laughed and they paused at the stop sign.

"I'll talk to you later; I'll go see what he wants." Her bag slipping from her shoulder, and she adjusted it with a little trouble. "Okay, bye." He said, going his own way to walk home.

The Station was by Main Street, and next to the shitty Pawn Shop. It wasn't somewhere she'd been a whole lot, the only time she had was when Jo had made the mistake of spray painting 'No more whites' at the Laundromat and the cop had driven by at the same time, it was just a case of bad luck.

"…Is Ace here?" Jo asked, when she got inside, and the cop at the desk looked up from his coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're here to see him, well shit; I bet the little fucker that no one would show for his sorry ass…yeah, okay, he's back here, through that door." The cop said, shaking his head to himself that he lost the bet; he had pointed to the door with the sticker on it that said 'Keep kids safe, never leave a sitting gun loaded'. Jo took a breath, and pumped herself up for telling Ace what she needed to,

"Okay, I shouldn't be long." She said, wondering if he even cared, he probably didn't since he wasn't walking with her back there…

She didn't like it in here, it made her really uncomfortable, plus she had a problem with authority. Opening the door she walked quietly inside, maybe if he was sleeping she could just turn and leave. The holding room had black iron bars painted white, and they were flaking horribly; to the right. On her left was just they space to walk by, and a bench under a barred window. It was all painted a sea green, at an attempt to make it look less dreary. Heaven knows why…

He was sitting on the little cot that they left in there, resting his arms on his knees with a cigarette in his hand. Ace seemed surprised that she actually showed, but he didn't seem excited; at least he had some intelligence.

"How was school?" He said, taking a drag and standing up to walk towards the bars. His attitude was pretty laid back, considering how pissed he'd been last night. Johanna was near the bars too, but she kept far enough away so he couldn't grab her…not that he would, she was just being safe.

"Three days suspension, not that you need to know." Jo said, feeling lame that she was wearing his jacket…why hadn't she thought about it this morning? Ace scoffed and put a hand up to rest on the bars, leaning towards her.

"I got in a fight with Caleb last night; I told him he shouldn't have done what he did." He said those blue eyes of his looking at her and making her feel weird.

"Well what do you want me to say, congratulations, way to go? That's too little too late Ace, I'm not impressed." She said, seeing him roll his eyes and sigh impatiently.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to say? Dammit Jo, a moment of weakness and you act like it's the end of the world! Shit, I've been more than nice to you and awfully patient for all of your bullshit. You think I was more than pleased when I go to pay you a visit at your 'Friend's' house and find you ain't even there? Who the fuck says I wasn't decent down at Harlow Road, when I saw you with four other guys and defending Chambers that little faggot like he's a goddamn saint." He said, his face awfully close, Jo had come closer out of anger.

"Don't you dare compare my lying about where I was to you not defending me at Caleb's! You know what; I had to lie to you, because any guy who even looks at me you get all jealous. And you are such a dick that you feel the need to hate everyone who I'm friends with even if I've known them my whole life practically and knew them before I knew you. You're just low enough to think you're more important than them." Jo said, doing her best to keep her voice down, yelling would be so easy right now.

"I at least accept that I'm a guy so I hang out with guys. You seem to think everyone should love you, because you're more than meets the eye, well here's the fact babe, not everyone does or ever will. Because you have a name, and it's Johanna Zamora, daughter of a whore." Ace said, flicking the cigarette through the bars and missing her by inches.

Johanna was near tears, not for the fact that he was hurting her feelings, which he kind of was, but mostly it was because she was so upset, those tears were the most difficult to suppress. She glared at him so fiercely, why were they being so hurtful? Did this mean that they had loved each other so much, or had they always felt this way?

"I loved you Ace Merrill, I knew what you were, and I put up with the tough guy leader act; hell I put up with the way you always put my feelings aside. Eric may have liked you, but I see through you Ace, you're nothing. You won't ever be anything because you won't be honest with yourself, you live off of image, and fear and you won't admit that you had something really good going for you. You had me, and I had loved you… and that's the key word, HAD." She said, putting the cigarette out with her toe of her shoe, and letting those words reach him.

Ace was silent, he looked up to her from the cigarette that he'd been distracted by, and licked his lips.

"Enjoy your suspension, now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my time in silence." He said, removing himself from the discussion entirely and turning back to sit on the cot. Jo was stunned for a second, and then she turned and left out the door, giving a solid slam just for added effect.  
The cop was watching her and she gave a small smile, "…bye." She said, feeling somewhat better that she was away from Ace and that she had three days to look forward too, she needed to earn some extra money at the diner anyway...


	12. Chapter 12

Johanna slept in until noon, and woke up to sunshine pouring through her blinds. If she didn't have to worry about only being able to miss so much time at school she'd get suspended a hell of a lot more often. It was strange to wake up and not hear Eric snoring, and even worse to know she was single and had to deal with all of the whole bills and surviving all by herself; she didn't even have Ace to lend her money if she came up short. If Eric was still there he would help patch things up with Ace he'd tell her that men can be stupid and extremely dull when it came to realizing what women really need. But with him not here, she found that any advice he would have given was as good as useless.

She took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of tight black capris, a purple lightweight cardigan, and her black converse. As she was heading out the door she paused and stared at the kitchen, coffee would be brewing right now if he were still here…he'd be waking up soon, and…Jo shook her head to get rid of the thought, it did no good to reminisce.  
The diner was more than glad that she could work today, and she put on the apron they made you wear, and gave her a stern gaze that she wasn't wearing the uniform: a silly dress with a name tag; but they relented, knowing she never wore it anyway.

It was the typical old men and their wives, passers through, and members of the Cobras. Ace, Eyeball and Billy came in, she have thought it was simply to annoy her, because Ace knew she had gotten suspended.  
Going over to their booth she stared at them indifferently, her notepad and pen clutched into her hands.

"What do you want?" Johanna said, avoiding look at Ace, but then at Eyeball too, Billy was the lucky one to get her attention.

"What's the special for today?" Ace said his voice a little more pleasant than she would have figured, but he had a cocky smile that didn't surprise her at all. The urge to tell him to shove off was very strong, but with the boss working the register and all she decided it was best to act somewhat civil.

"Chicken fried steak, corn bread, and a salad." She said, clenching her teeth afterwards to avoid saying something rude. It was a good precaution, but he noticed the tension. With a grin he leaned towards her, he was on the outside to her right, Billy and Eyeball were on the left.

"I don't want that, how 'bout…boys what do you think, I can't decide."

Eyeball briefly glanced to Jo, but with a laugh he picked up a menu;

"…Cheeseburger and fries, that sounds pretty nice." Billy was deep in thought, with a sigh he picked up a sugar packet and tore it open, letting it fall into his mouth and spilling some on himself.

"Strawberry shake, hold the spit please…and… club sandwich, no fries." Jo had jotted this down, and her gaze finally rested on Ace, he simply looked up at her and scratched his chin,

"…BLT, and…a Pepsi." She pursed her lips together and wrote that down too.

"Did you want drinks you two?" Jo said, "Other than the shake Billy?" She added.

"Coke." Eyeball said, and Billy shook his head. "Nah sweetheart, I'm peachy keen."

With a roll of her eyes she gave a smile that held venom beneath it,

"Coming right up, no spit I promise." She said, "I have better things to do than encourage your immaturity." Jo said, tearing off the paper from the notepad and heading towards the cook's window. There was a catcall from behind her, and it took all she had to ignore it. Leaning against the window she handed it to Manny, "I leave at 4 don't I?" She said, and he distantly nodded, "Yeah, Rene's coming in after you…" With that done she waited behind the counter and cut the pie that was going to sit in the display. The bell rang after about 20 minutes, that mean the order was ready, and she was then heading back to Ace's table.

She carried all three plates on her right arm, and the shake and drinks on a tray with her left. Placing the tray down first, she then sat the plates ahead of them.

"Apple pie is the dessert for today, are you interested?" Jo said, disliking that if they said yes she'd have to serve them, but knowing if she didn't offer the boss would get upset. Ace in his oh so charming way took a disgustingly huge bite from his BLT, she glanced away and waited, knowing he just wanted her to stay longer. He swallowed and took a drink from his Pepsi,

"Sure, but there's a $5 tip if you sit down with us." Ace said, her eyes narrowing with contempt. $5 was an exceedingly high amount for a tip, and she knew she'd regret if she said no. That bastard knew she was in need of the cash.

Johanna sighed and muttered,

"Okay. But keep your hands to yourself." She had about 10 minutes or so to serve them, and she returned behind the counter, hiding herself by Craig, her boss. He gave her a 'what are you doing' look. "…Looking for more plates…" Johanna said quickly, noticing they were low. He bought it, and motioned to his left, where the dish bin was sitting. She leaned against the wall near the dish bin and put her hand to her head, she wanted to cry, she wanted to go home, and she wanted to die. Nothing was more awful than seeing the person you thought you had loved, then found you hated, and then accepting $5 to sit with him…she felt like a whore

Taking a stack of plates she placed them on the cook's window and taking a slice of pie. With a calming breath she headed back to Ace's table. He was done, Eyeball and Billy nearing so. She thought he'd slide over, but soon realized that would be too nice, and too easy. 

"You can slide in, it's big enough." Ace said, eyeing her like no other. Now Jo had to decide the best way to do this without looking…bad. She didn't want her ass on the table, so she was facing him, and she didn't want her ass to him either. Johanna decided to go the way she normally would have, at least then no one would know they were fighting, and she wouldn't get in trouble for acting outrageously…Like slapping him across the face.

She sat the pie down on the open side, knowing they were checking her out, and casually she then slid to Ace's lap, resting only momentarily and knowing this was what he had had in mind. She glanced back to him, and then moved to the open side, and crossing her legs.

"Eat the fucking pie." Jo said, glaring at him and seeing him smirk. He took his fork, and took a bite;

"Are you working tomorrow?" He said, Billy laughed, and Eyeball elbowed him in the ribs,

"Shut up homo."

"I was, but I don't think I am…" She said, "Not if you seem to think you can bribe me to talk to you." Ace raised his eyebrows, and took another bite. "We ended on a bad note yesterday, I just came to…help out, like I promised Eric I would." He said. Johanna gave a look that wasn't so sure and she nodded sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would want you to harass me where I work, and tempt me with $5 tips."

"Now boys, are we harassing her?" Ace said, both Eyeball and Billy shook their heads. "Hell no, we're dining like everyone else." Eyeball said, laughing. "See? You're too sensitive Jo." Ace said, "…come on, we're leaving." He took out his wallet, and left a $10 on the table before he got up; his eyes telling Billy and Eyeball to move it. They followed suit, and she stayed, staring at them.


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is short**

At 4 she left, and walked by the school, Chris was coming out the side door that came from the principal's office, she ran towards him.

"Hey Chambers!" Jo said, waving an arm, and seeing him smile as he paused and waited for her. "You were bad today, I can tell." She said with a finger to temple as she pretended to have a vision.  
He rolled his eyes, and nudged her over as they started walking down towards where the park was, and his house was too.

"I had to explain to Mr. Oliver why I seem to 'cause distractions' in science class." Chris said, using exaggerated quotations and laughing. Johanna scoffed,

"It's because you're so amazingly handsome isn't it?" She said, glancing to the ground and the scuffs on the toes of her converse.

Chris shrugged, "I know, I told him I can't help it. The girls just need to get in line afterwards and I'll deal with them one by one." He said, as Jo laughed and then gave him a look that said, 'really, what happened'? He had his hands in his jean pockets, and he licked his lips briefly, "I was asking Gordie what Oliver was talking about…these stupid college courses are so homo…I hate them sometimes…"

Jo agreed, and really didn't know what to say, she cheated a lot, and had no issue with her classes. That was the upside to not giving a shit and having amazing friends who were brilliant.

"If it makes you feel better I worked today and I put up with Ace's shit." Chris gave a look that was 'sorry'. "Yeah, Gordie told me you had gone to see Ace at the jail…that didn't go well I take it?"

"There were insults, the fucker said he got in a fight with Caleb about what had happened…like it was okay and we could be together again. He's so stupid." She said, and Chris at an attempt to lighten the mood put his arm around her and gave a smile,

"You dated stupid already; you shouldn't put Ace in the same category as Teddy." Johanna did laugh and she pushed Chris playfully away, he mocked hurt but rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' way.

"Fine, Ace is a complete moron plus retarded to the nth degree…you're just happy because I'm finally bad mouthing him aren't you?"

He half laughed and shook his head, "Of course not…I'm just happy because…maybe you can ease off of that bad reputation you're trying so hard to keep. I can see you making Prom Queen with this boost of image." Chris said, his hands passing over the air ahead of him in a dramatic way. Johanna scoffed again and crossed her arms around herself, "Yeah, and you're going to make the Chess Club."

They exchanged a glance, and they had no idea how the other was feeling. Jo wanted him to say he wanted to go out with her, she was realizing more and more that he was so amazing, his loyalty and friendship something she cherished deeply. She'd liked Chris for a while now, but the thought that maybe, just maybe they could date, it never was far from her thoughts.  
And Chris wanted to tell her he'd had a crush on her for over a year, how jealous he'd been when she dated Ace, and amazed at how she'd dated Teddy; Teddy was a good guy, but completely crazy sometimes. Johanna was so sure though that he only wanted to be friends, the way he was with her, and it was so innocently friendly. Chris was positive she was still in love with Teddy, that night when they'd been in the woods and how they flirted…Everything was so confusing, and both of them looked away and tried to erase these thoughts with a hard blink of their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

School was almost a happy relief; Johanna was now avoiding everywhere she used to go with Ace, including the diner, her house, park, even the grocery store if she could help it, because for some reason he had the bad habit of being around. He was never alone or anything, which was sort of a good thing, his gang was with him, they'd cruise around Castle Rock and be typical total hoodlums. Jo hadn't been to work on her days off of school, she knew she'd have to eventually go back, but right now, she just didn't even want to see him.

Her senior year was a month in, and it was dragging along quite slowly to be honest. She wondered why the hell she was even still doing here…it wasn't like college was an option, she was dirt poor and not that smart frankly… It was a miracle that Ginger was as nice as she was, and Callie had the patience to explain what the notes meant if Jo had the wild urge to actually study for a test before hand. But there was something about how Callie and Ginger were around her that made her feel -well- kind of left out. This could be her depression and feeling useless talking, but a lot of things were becoming apparent to her lately.

They didn't hang out a whole lot during the summer because they had the money to go to camps, and summer cabins at fancy neighborhoods, and jobs out of town…But during the school week they were busy too, they either had games or meets, or a family that they actually spent time with and other family gatherings to attend and mingle at. Ginger and Callie were amazing, but with Jo there was always that feeling of being left out because she was just the poor friend who didn't have anything to offer; other than friends, who were gang members, insight about the happenings, and a house to party at when they could make it. It wasn't that she hated them for it, if you had something to offer, you were of use, right?

It was study hall, and Jo sat next to Callie who was working on her Trig homework.

"You gonna do this to Jo?" She said softly, the teacher was glancing up and giving a look to them that said 'quiet'. Johanna shook her head, and stabbed at her notebook with her pen, and then carving into it her initials, JZ (Jay-Z! Just noticed that). Chris was coming into the room now, and he handed a slip of paper to the teach at his desk.

"I'm dropping out of gym class, Mr. Oliver already signed it." Chris said, and the teacher nodded the okay.

"Alright Chambers, take a seat behind Johanna there." He held the paper, momentarily looking at it, and then putting it into his desk. Mr. Leary was a decent teacher, he didn't pry into the students' social lives and send them to detention all the time, but he did want it quiet for when he was reading. The dude was a total book worm.

She glanced over to him as he walked past, and he smiled to her. Chris slid his chair out, and then leaned against the back, he was just behind her and she looked to her side.

"Nice choice Chris didn't think you'd drop the only class that lets you pick on Gordie." Jo whispered, he moved his chair to the side a little, and put his head near her shoulder.

"I need help with some work. And you always seem to do well Jo, I wonder why," He glanced to Callie who rolled her eyes. "It'll cost you Chambers, Jo's my friend, but you are just her friend, not mine."

Chris brought his stuff over in between the both of them, "Wasn't talking to you Callie." He said, "I was talking to your better half."

"Blow me." She muttered, but Jo laughed to herself and Chris just opened up his text book and opened up a notebook.

"She's just pissy because she has a test tomorrow and doesn't want to cheat…which works real good Cal, believe me." Johanna said, but Callie merely scoffed and tapped a finger impatiently as she was trying to figure out a formula.

Chris glanced over to Jo discreetly, she was wearing a pair of holy skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder cyan green shirt, which showed her hot pink bra strap and that amazing skin of hers that was nearly flawless, she had a few freckles, but they weren't at all unattractive.

"You could get into a good college with the scores you get on tests you know." He said, writing his name at the top of the piece of paper. Jo smirked,

"And they'd realize I'm a lying good for nothing and expel me. Nice plan for me Chris." She said, reaching to the pencil in his hand and making it difficult for him to write.

He fought it and took hold of her hand, in a frenzy she playfully began to close his book so he lost his page. With a frustrated yet flirty glance he reached to her bra strap and snapped it; making her pull her hand back and reach to her shoulder.

"Oh you…low move Chambers…" She smiled, but surrendered. The teacher was looking up from his book, and watching them suspiciously. They resisted laughing, and were looking innocently at their books with pen and pencil in their hands.

After school they waited around for Gordie and then started off to go to his house.

"You sure it's okay, because I think your dad thinks I'm strange." Johanna said, as the crunch of gravel was underfoot from the shitty parking lot. Gordie glanced over to her,

"Yeah it's fine, and he only thinks that your strange because he hears stuff from that babe down at the Laundromat who thinks everyone is her business…don't worry about it Jo." Chris agreed with Gordie.

"His dad's the fruit cake, he thinks everyone is too good for Gordie, if only he knew what I do about you man, and he'd flip a gasket."

"You think your mom will make something to eat? I'm starving." Jo said, Gordie shook his head though.

"I doubt it, she's still all weird about guests coming over since Denny died, but you can grab something before we go up to my room, they won't care." She felt bad when he mentioned Denny, his older brother. Denny had been a star football player, and he'd even joined the army. But he died in a jeep accident during basic training, and his family hadn't been the same since. Not only had he been amazingly good looking, he was also the nicest popular guy ever. It was a shame that Gordie's parents were such jerks, because they still had a perfectly great son who they seemed to have forgotten about during the death of their eldest.

When they got to Gordie's, Johanna made a stop to the kitchen, and grabbed some Cokes, a bag of potato chips, and some chocolate covered pretzels that made her want to drool all over just by looking at them. His parents were in the living room, and they didn't as much as budge when the three of them came in. She ran up the stairs and went up to Gordie's room. Chris was sitting against the bed on the floor, and Gordie was lying sideways on his bed,

"You have no idea how happy I am you let me eat your food Gordie. You are the best." Jo said, digging into the pretzels. He smiled and shrugged,

"It's no big deal, and they deserve it anyhow." Gordie looked over to Chris, "Hey, you hear about Eyeball yet?"

Chris shook his head, "No, why, what happened?" There wasn't a deep caring tone in his voice, but he did have a smile that wanted to know all about it.

"Ace beat the shit out of him I guess, they'd been out at the lake trying to fish and you know how sensitive he's been about…girls, since he broke up with Jo or whatever. So Eyeball made a joke about askin' Jo out, and Ace totally fuckin' flipped man. He had to be held back by Charlie and Billy before he even let up. Vern told me this during gym, but oh man, your brother is an idiot."

"That's surprising, Eyeball had to have had a few, because he never says anything that stupid to Ace considering his temper and all. I ain't seen him since a few nights ago, he hasn't been coming home really, and I didn't think anything when he wasn't there this morning." Chris said, motioning for Jo to throw him the chips.

Jo didn't really care about Eyeball, but it was pretty pathetic that a joke would set Ace off. And there was that twinge of regret for him…for Ace…how long did it take to really be over someone? She still felt that way about Teddy, but it lessened because she didn't see him really anymore, he had been hanging out with some new guys lately.

"Why does the whole town find it fascinating that we're not dating anymore? No one gave a shit when I broke up with Teddy, and now just because I'm not with Ace it's like the end of the world or something…" Jo said, opening the coke and feeling the bubbles tingle her nose as she took a drink. Gordie had a look on his face that regretted saying anything, and Chris was just staring at the carpet.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Gordie said, feeling like a complete ass hole for even bringing it up. Chris still was quiet; it was like he was pretending he was someplace else entirely.

"I…it's just, this is what every girl wants is for a guy to be torn up and pissed that he's not with her anymore. And the more I hear about it the more I feel like I'm being reminded at how cruel or something, that I'm being for not being with him…I know you don't really get it, but…I'm glad I'm not with him, but I hate that I have to be seen as something to resent…not to mention cock blocked because if Ace finds out I'm with anyone he'll probably kill them…"

She had kind of lost her appetite actually, but Chris finally looked up at her and she felt a little happier. "…I didn't think you could make any less sense. And you can't be cock blocked; you'd be …well maybe that term does work…fuck if I know." Chris said, laughing and easing up the room a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Johanna, you got a minute?" Teddy said during lunch while she was taking a smoke break while Callie and Ginger were watching out for the Principal. They were by the dumpsters, and Jo nodded.

"I have several, what's up Ted?" He was near the corner of the wall and he glanced to the nonchalant forms of her friends, who were great blocks, should Mr. Oliver get suspicious.

It was a week until the Fall Formal, and several guys were thinking about asking Jo, that he knew of. Gordie had thought about it, Chris, and some lousy Track guy named Harvey Noland, who was arguably the best looking athlete in the junior class.  
Teddy thought about Jo all the time, and it had been worse since that kiss they'd shared when they'd been camping in the woods. It reminded him of the fun times they'd had, like when they'd thrown cherry bombs in front of the church when the elderly members of the choir were heading to the doors…

"Do you want to go to the dance next Friday?" He said quickly, nearly blushing when she looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. Jo's bewilderment faded and she smiled gently, "As friends, and only if you don't start a fight with the lowerclassmen like at last year's Winter Wonder ball…" Teddy felt a twinge of disappointment, but knew this was as good as he was going to get for an answer, he watched how she took a drag from the cigarette, her eyes closing briefly to avoid the smoke getting into her eyes, it was a still day, no breeze to speak of.

"Yeah, cool, alright…Come on though, that Wonder ball really did have some balls didn't it? Nick Fender had it coming' too…his pants were way too tight."

She laughed softly and handed Ted the cigarette she noticed he was eyeing so intently, he took a drag and handed it back.

"We got kicked out for YOU punching him in the nuts; I think that means it sucked Teddy. We only were there for half an hour!" They were walking around the corner now, and she dropped the cigarette to the ground and put it out with her toe.

"I was a little drunk…my teenage angst was at its highest, and plus, that was funny as shit." He said, and Ginger and Callie were near Jo and talking among themselves in a conversation that they had been having previously.

"Just make sure to wear a red tie alright? I'm wearing my only dress so…" She paused, seeing Harvey Noland starting to walk up to her; Teddy was off to the side, but only just, so this was pretty interesting, not to mention a little bold. Leave it to the underclassmen to think they're an equal.

"Johanna, hey." Harvey said, and much to Ginger and Callie's surprise. They giggled amongst themselves, and Jo glanced back with a look that said 'cool it would you'. 

"Hi." She said, smiling and just in front of him casually. "I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet…if you were going."

Jo reached over to Teddy and put her arm around his shoulders,

"Sorry, you're five minutes too late…but, I'll see you later Harvey." She said, as she started to walk away with Teddy. Ginger started talking to him, but more like flirting actually. That was okay, because Jo was actually not in the mood to play that game, the three of them would sometimes confuse the hell out of the boys and drive them crazy. She really wasn't feeling like being cute or getting someone's hopes up. Teddy and her sat down at a table, some flies buzzing over a piece of bread that had been left laying there.

"Haven't seen you for a while, it's like you disappeared or something…" She said, seeing him look over to her. He was dressed nice today, well not dressed up nice, but he had on some newer jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt over a white T-shirt. He'd cut his hair too, which was amazing actually, as long as she'd known him he'd had longish hair.

"Yeah I've just been hangin' out with some different guys…I'm not ditching you all or anything…" He said, but she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Okay, sure. And Noland isn't still watching me and picturing me naked." Her face turned a little to look back at him, and sure as hell he was staring at her. Teddy leaned forward and narrowed his eyes,

"I didn't plan on not seeing you guys…stuff just comes up." With a soft sound she shrugged her shoulders gently. "It's okay Ted; hey do you think I could get ready at your place? It's closer to walk than from mine…if your mom wouldn't mind."

Now he couldn't help himself but to imagine her undressing in possibly his room, maybe he hadn't gotten over her really, even though he knew they'd never work because he wanted to be in the army…but couldn't they just date while they could? He nodded,

"Yeah, I don't think she'll mind. She still talks about you, and she bitched out the chick at the Laundromat when she was gossiping about you…My mom is crazy about you…"

The bell rang and they didn't get up right away. Johanna really didn't want to go inside, and Teddy was just going to shop, so the day was quite boring

"I guess I gotta go in…see you around." She said, getting up slowly and towards the doorway. He sighed and started up to head down the building and out to the shop.

"Yeah, definitely see you Friday."


	16. Chapter 16

That Friday after school Jo and Teddy walked back to her place, he immediately crashed on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I forgot, you get shit for channels." He flipped through a couple times, but all that was really there was static. With a sigh, he turned it off, and just sat there, while she was getting her stuff into a backpack.

"I know, the antenna wasn't fixed." Jo said, coming out carrying her bag over a shoulder, and looking at him like he was retarded. "Well I noticed that." Teddy said, getting up reluctantly and he opened the door for her.

"You're such a kiss ass." She said, as he was walking beside her now and glanced over with an 'excuse me' face.

"Opening a door does not make me a kiss ass…it's courteous…or something like that. But anyway, the dance isn't for another four hours, what do you wanna do?" He said. Now that was a good question, she hadn't really thought that far ahead…her plan had been simple, get stuff, go to Teddy's, get ready, go to dance. When it was put into the perspective that there was actual time between now and then, it made her really feel like it was a bad idea to go with him to the dance…

All she'd figured was that they'd maybe dance a few times, and then they'd sneak sips of booze and pass it around. But they'd be around other people too, so there wouldn't be any possibility that they'd have a chance to be alone…that's what it came down to. She liked him, but she didn't want to, she wanted to meet someone new…date someone else. Then why did she agree to go with him, she knew it was damn impossible to be friends with someone once you broke up, because you'll always think about doing stuff with them…

They made it to his street, and she kicked a rock clear up and to his drive way. "We could start drinking before…that way we don't have to sneak as much in." She said, and he smiled.

"Yeah, come on, we'll go up to my room, I have some peach schnapps up there." Though they couldn't make a straight shot to his room, Jo was pulled into a hug by his mother, and forced into the conversation on 'how have you been'. After about 10 minutes or so she let them go upstairs. But not before she gave Jo a plate with some cookies on it.

"Are these pity cookies or I miss you cookies?" Jo said with a smile, as Teddy took one too.

"No idea." He said, going in through the door to his room, and waiting by it to close it once Jo got in. It had been a long time since she'd been up here, but it was the same pretty much. A clutter of comic books, a mess of a deck of cards spread all over the floor, and T-shirts and jeans all over the place.

"It's not messy its camouflage." Teddy said, reading her look without her having to say anything. He bent down to reach under his bed, and pulled out a bottle. "If she comes up she'll never look under the bed, least of all in the corner, the floor distracts her too much."

Johanna sat her bag down and sat on his bed.

"You're crazy Teddy. Maybe we shouldn't, what if she comes up?" She said, as he came over and sat by her.

"It should be fine, unless you start screaming, fuck me Teddy, and then she might hear that." He said with a smirk, laughing when she punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's likely. Give me the bottle." She muttered.

It was interesting getting ready when you're a little drunk. But she managed; Teddy actually helped her do her hair. He was surprisingly easy to coach through it; since he'd been a little smarter and drank less. But then he didn't have anything to worry about.

"just wrap like some of the hair around the thingy, and start to roll it up…yeah like that…okay now hold it…" He was curling her hair, and it was safe to say he'd have done nearly anything at this point. She was in her dress, the red one that fit perfectly at the waist and bust, but flowed nicely out to about her knees.  
The straps were thin, and exposed her nice shoulders, well at least for the moment, her hair covered them when it was completely down.

When her hair was done she did her make up, oblivious to the fact that Teddy was watching her intently.

"Do you think there's going to be prizes, like for, bingo? I want to play bingo…B-4...B-4...I should be like the caller or something, saying it all sexy or whatever." She started laughing and came nearer to Teddy, which confused him a lot actually. He was going to put an arm around her waist and pull her into him, but she was just getting her shoes, which were in her bag.

"And then all of the old guys would have boners, yeah good idea Jo…" She laughed and sat down to put her shoes on, since she almost fell over. 

"There was a game there; at the Wonder winter ball thing…what was it?" Jo said, leaning over to fasten the strap to her high heel shoe. She was having a problem with it, and he laughed a little as he leaned down a little, "Let me get it…" Teddy said, and she moved over a little to rest her legs on top of his lap.

"You're thinking about the raffle, they drew names and the homo Ray Cruz won the radio." He said, getting both of her shoes fastened and she was watching him with a confused look.

"…oh yeah…it sounded like a bingo game though…the intercom thing was all fuzzy." She said his hands rested on her ankles, tracing across her skin lightly. Jo scooted towards him, and she touched his face with a soft smile. He kissed her, but she turned away afterwards.

"I think we should go now…before I get too out of it." Jo said.

They left with little interruption from his mother, and they started the interesting walk to the school. A lot of people were there now, and it was still 15 minutes until it officially started. Jo had her purse held firmly in her hands, the bottle of peach schnapps had barely fit in, and so she was paranoid about it falling out.  
The teachers were spread out, but with any luck they'd keep their distance and focus on the suspicious kids near the punch bowl. Chris and Gordie were sitting alone at a table, when they saw them they motioned for them to come on over.

"You look nice Jo." Chris said, the smile he gave, gave away his inebriation. Jo laughed the kind that was easily amused and she tripped a little as she sat in the chair.

"Thanks. Hey Gordie, you want a drink? I have some in my purse…" She said, letting her purse sit on the table, a hint of the top visible through the zipper. With a quick nod he took her purse and removed the bottle, Gordie slid down under the table and took a drink, when he came up he had it laying back in her purse.

"I had a few beers before, hasn't hit home yet though."

"Not I…stole some Wild Turkey from my old man. Man am I fucked up." Chris said, resting on his hands and holding his head.

"Well that's the spirit; you got that flask on you?" Teddy said, inclining his head a little. Chris nodded, and passed it over. This was what all dances were like, though Jo as of late wasn't as stocked up as she used to be, she used to get booze from Ace, who got it from…who knows who, it had probably been Caleb, though it wasn't too hard to steal it from the store either. But they always had a fun time regardless; they were good drinking company…at least, most of the time. Teddy could get pretty out of hand, and he knew it. Everyone did, especially since last year.

Vern came later, but he had a date, a complete bitch named Haley Schultz. It was a definite the moment he walked in that he wasn't going to come anywhere near them.

"That asshole." Jo said, shaking her head as they were dancing. "That homo won't make it past second base." Teddy said, his arm moving around Johanna's shoulders. She brushed him off,

"Whoa there fruit cake you ain't getting anywhere either." Jo said, but she soon took his hand and pulled him up with her. "…dance with me."

He really wasn't given an option, because she already had pulled him up.

"Alright, geez don't damage the merchandise." Teddy said, stumbling a little and surprised at her ability to walk in those heels. His arms were around her and she rested against him as the song was now a slow one. He tried his best to keep his hands at her waist, but he found they easily slipped down lower than they should be. 

"Are you set on doing that all night?" Jo said, glancing up to him and half laughing. He moved them up and gave a look that said 'I didn't do anything'.

"10 & 2 I swear." Teddy said, smirking a little and feeling her suspicions.

"I'm not a car." She reminded him, "I happen to…to stop looking at me like that…" Jo laughed, and gave up talking; it was a useless thing at the moment. The song ended and they sat back down, Gordie moved to sit next to her and he leaned close.

She really wasn't sure of what was happening anymore, Teddy was gone, and Chris too. But she felt Gordie touch her shoulder.

"I gotta tell you something, okay?" Jo nodded and stared into his eyes, pretty, pretty brown eyes

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, but…Chris likes you, I mean really likes you…you should, I mean talk to him when he comes back." Her head was spinning, but she had heard him all the same.

"I know, I mean I kinda knew but didn't know for sure. You're sure? Like positive, 100% know he likes me?" Gordie nodded and pulled her up, leading her out of the gymnasium and the doorway with streamers hanging down. 

"I'll keep Teddy busy…just, he'll, and you'll - Hey! Teddy… guess who's wearing his tight pants tonight?" Gordie said, changing subject and getting Teddy's attention.

"Oh! That fucker Fender isn't it? Oh that faggot's in for a world of hurt." They ran or more like stumbled back into the gym, and she walked towards Chris who was leaning against the wall near the restrooms. She almost felt sorry for Nick Fender...but with people like Teddy who were just looking for a reason to mess with someone, he should have known better than to wear those pants again. 

"You want to…like, walk around?" Jo said quietly, his head lifting up from the wall, and a smile on his face. Chris inclined his head towards the hallway, "Ladies first." He said, following close behind her. They went out to the parking lot and sat down on the white gravel. A night sky above them and distant music audible from the gym.  
They were passing the bottle from her purse back and forth, taking turns drinking from it.

"…I…I like you a lot Chris…for a long time too. You always are just so cool, and so…cool that I didn't think you liked me like that…I thought you just were nice or whatever…but…" He had broken her off, his lips meeting hers in a kiss...


	17. Chapter 17

**Six months later**

They came in from outside and headed to his room, it wasn't much, but she wasn't one to judge, hers wasn't either. Eyeball was in the living room, he sat up a little to see who it was when he heard the screen door open,

"You're a lucky fucker, Dad went out." He said, and Chris paused, holding Johanna's hand and feeling her lean against him.

"When'd he leave?" Chris said, noticing Eyeball was ogling Jo and then said it again louder, "When'd he leave man?"

"Oh, um I dunno like an hour ago, I think he went to get some more smokes and probably went to the bar." Eyeball said, looking back to the TV with its shitty reception. Chris had a look on his face that said 'thank god' and he smiled to Johanna. "Hey, tell me when he comes back." Chris said, before he closed the door to his room.

Jo ran a hand along a bookcase and glanced around at Chris' stuff, there was a nearly bare closet, a nightstand, a bed, and the bookcase. His sleeping bag was resting in the closet, and there were a few shirts hung up in there too. Being pretty poor he didn't have anything overly nice, it was stuff that other people hadn't wanted anymore, and needed to be fixed up. But the one thing he had that he was proud of was a record collection and his table for it. He had the Beatles, Johnny Cash, and some other pretty cool stuff.

He took off his denim jacket and tossed it to hang on the foot of his bed, before he sat down and laid back, closing his eyes, his feet still touching the floor. Johanna sat next to him and traced a hand down his face; Chris opened his eyes narrowly and felt her hair around him as she came down to kiss him. Her hands were soft, and so was her hair; her lips met his gently, and he responded slowly. Jo's hand felt down his chest towards his stomach, and he sat up half laughing, and holding her hand. "I knew that'd get you up." She whispered, her smile making him smile. Chris inclined toward her and they kissed again, but he held her face this time, his hands delicate and applying only the slightest pressure.

She shifted and put her arms around his neck, she loved how he tasted, especially since they'd shared a vanilla ice cream cone, Jo could almost taste it. Though she wished he'd make a move, to tell her what he wanted… Her lips met his a little firmer, she even moved a little closer against him, so he could feel her at his chest.  
Chris though was hesitant to react, but when he did she smiled against his cheek as he kissed at her jaw line, she was on his lap now, his hands finally roaming down and holding onto her.

He caught a soft smell of her perfume, it was throughout her hair, she smelled like strawberry shampoo and a flowery scented perfume. Being so close to her was maddening, her fitted waist and bust of the red dress with the flowing bottom and thin straps was so perfect for her body, the silkiness of the fabric combining with the feeling of her skin on his. Chris kissed down to her shoulder, giving himself his guilty pleasure to give her a hickey that would remind himself and everyone else that she was his, and his alone; the trace that others would see when they went out and she wore a tank top.

Johanna laughed, and sighed softly as he kissed across her chest, along her collar bone. "And you said my dress wasn't appropriate for this date…" She said, and he looked up to her with a bite at his lip. "My mistake." His smile flashed across his face and she couldn't help but smile too. With a shrug of her shoulders she gave him a wink, "Kiss and make it better?" She said, feeling him meet her lips, this time much more sensual, his mouth lingering and against hers to the very end. She hated it when he kissed her like that, just as much as she loved it; it made her want to tear off his clothes.

She made a pleased sound, and slid one of her arms from around his neck down to rest on the bed; this was a delicate operation, because they hadn't yet had sex. Though lord knows she wanted it. Her right hand was holding at his neck now, and her fingertips were applying the right amount of pressure to keep him at her lips; but now she had to consider how to initiate…maybe she'd work him up towards it, lead him to what they'd been doing…and then ask him. Jo was still unused to Chris' way of treating her, he was so sweet, and so undemanding…she felt like she was the only one with any urges at all.

Her left hand slid up his thigh, towards the button to his jeans. He felt it, the way he kissed her slowed, but she continued, the kiss she gave him wanting him to accept this gesture. Chris didn't stop her, but he moved to her neck settling on giving her another hickey, while she slipped her hand at his neck down, and she unzipped his jeans, touching his abdomen softly before she inched her hand into his underwear. Chris flexed at her touch, inhaling briefly and beginning to breathe into her, his face against her neck and resting there. Jo's left hand kept the waist of his underwear down, while her right traced down him delicately. She bit her bottom lip and slowly began to get her hand around him.

Chris inhaled the scent of her hair; he briefly had a thought of the Beatles' song 'Strawberry Fields Forever' and wanted sort of to hear that song. Her hand touching him was around him now; she slowly was starting to work her hand up and down. Each time making him want her more and more, but she stopped, the loss of her hand around him leaving him feeling restless; Chris kissed her jaw line, her body shifting for a moment and then returning to normal; it was then that he felt her hand returned to holding him, but now it was wet and warm. He paused kissing her, his mouth faltering, she would only take him so far, and then she'd stop for a moment and leave him craving for a few seconds more before she'd start again.

Jo bit her lip before she leaned close to his ear, "Touch me…feel me. I'm there baby…" Her words were so tempting, Chris glanced down his eyes looking past her breasts, which were moving gently and distracting him for a moment; and to her thighs, where the dress was up enough so that he could see the smooth skin that was beckoning him. She still was working him, and he found the urge to have sex the greatest he'd ever known it to be; and he had wanted her since…at least junior year. Chris kissed her deeply, his hand slipping between her legs, and finding its way into her panties. She kissed him harder, feeling his fingertips rubbing her, the first time she'd been touched in months other than by herself.

She knew he could feel the wetness that was building, and by now she had actually thought he'd be whispering a suggestion as to what they could possibly do… Jo moaned softly, her hand leaving him and at his wrist now; she got him to mock a thrusting gesture, feeling a slight penetration but nothing overly stimulating, she just wanted him to feel, to see what he was missing. Surely he wanted her as bad as she wanted him… "I want you; I need you…Chris…" Johanna said, and for a moment she felt like he was going to. Chris lay back like he had been before, and she was shifting to take off her panties, he watched her with a smile and felt as she came back on top of him, and then the warmth and wetness from between her legs as she was rubbing herself against him.

His eyes were closed, his forehead only slightly tensed, this felt amazing, but yet, he couldn't go through with it…every feeling she was giving him made him want her, but this made him feel awful. He didn't want to be the guy that used her, he loved her, he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone; he didn't want to be the guy who slept with her and that was it. Chris wanted to marry her, he wanted to be with her and have it mean something. She deserved that, she was worth that commitment.

"Hey, Johanna hold up…" Chris said, she lowered down to him and gave him a curious look, as well as a smile.

"What?" Jo said, kissing him lightly and feeling the responding kisses get weaker with each one.

"I think we should wait." He said, a sweet look on his face that she was very confused about. She moved off of him, and picked up her panties,

"Wait?" She said, the word leaving her tongue and feeling strange…here she was doing everything she could to get him to want her, to sleep with her, and he says he wants to wait. Jo put her panties on, and sat down on the bed, Chris was zipping up his pants.

Now she just needed to get something straight, her hand slowly slid over the covers until it touched his.

"You love me don't you…"She said, hoping maybe, just maybe he'd forget about what he said. He looked over, his eyes glancing down to her hand. She saw his face become disappointed, and a little upset.

"I do love you, that's why I want to wait, I want to marry you." Chris looked at her in a how can you say that sort of way, as if he didn't love her; Jo felt the look was a little condescending, and she felt like a whore now, she'd been called it many times since she'd dated Ace. No one thought any girl with Ace could ever be any good, and now here Chris was "Marriage? Chris come on, we're not kids anymore, and we've been dating for six months…"

"That really makes me feel better; I'm sure with Ace it took 1 month." He said, pulling his hand away and getting up.

"Chris, if…that's how you feel then fine….What do we do?" She was feeling helpless, she loved him, she was showing him that by giving herself to him, and now this? Chris shook his head at her,

"You don't understand…" Johanna got up too, and went over to him, she pulled at his arm.

"Then let me, tell me so I do…" She begged, her eyes watering like crazy and to the point they were going to spill past her lashes.

"I love you and you're making it out like I don't, what I don't get, baby help me. " He turned around and met her eyes, a flicker of regret for making her cry, but Chris was never one to back down, not if he believed in something enough, and he loved her so much that if he had to, he could give her up.

"If I do.... then I'm no better than Eyeball... Or Ace even.... I want to have a good life.... I want you to have a good life...." His voice was gentle, trying his best to get his point across but not to hurt her more, even though it hurt him a lot to think that she couldn't relate to how he felt at all.

Jo sighed, "I…You're talking family aren't you. I'm not ready for that Chris." He shook her hand off of him and bit his bottom lip, he wished she'd said something else,

"I didn't think you were, that's why I never pressured you.... I'm not going to start what I can't finish.... if I start something with you.... I want to make if official....I want a house, and kids and you with a nice ring that you can show off to the neighbors." Her expression was quizzical, but she did see his point, even though she hated it. But she wondered, why would he be saying this, what drove him to it?

"That's sweet, I love that you care that much but Chris." She broke off, and then moved closer to him, kissing his cheek. Her heart was telling her to accept this, but the feeling of how much she loved him all through out her body was begging for this to just be a joke. He could feel the tears; they'd made it past her lashes and had fallen to her lips. Johanna was trying her best not to cry, to not make this into something they'd regret, this was just an argument, right?

"Then, let's forget about it…kiss me." She said, those lips of hers meeting with all the softness they could possibly give, he kissed her hesitantly, her lips light and begging him to forgive her, but he couldn't. Chris knew what he had to do. He broke away and looked down to her face, the face that he'd loved for so long… Chris had thought she understood, thought she'd learned by now that she could have a better life if she just tried. It bothered him, why didn't she want to get away from all of this, why couldn't she accept that Castle Rock wasn't the whole world?

"Jo, I love you…but I don't think- I don't think we should see each other anymore…"

She looked into his eyes, and at first she wasn't sure what to think, did she hear him wrong? Jo touched his lips like she didn't want to believe he'd said that, like maybe his lips hadn't moved at all and she was just hearing things; but she had only been a second, she pulled her hand away and slowly clenched it into a fist, like the feeling of her nails digging into her skin would numb the sting of being told to get out, she'd never been rejected before, not like this. This was especially hard to hear because since when did a guy NOT want to have sex? Sure she and Teddy hadn't, but then she had been scared about it…Ace had been the one to initiate, to take her there and lead her through…

Jo backed away from him, and to the bedroom door.

"Is this because I wanted to sleep with you?" She said quietly, leaning against the doorframe with her head down but her eyes glancing up to him, she just had to say it, had to understand at least that much. Chris wouldn't look over to her, and he was slow to answer.

"It's because we need to think about what we want you want something different than I want and I think it would be best if we broke up…"  
She could have argued, she could have yelled and screamed that this was stupid, that love didn't have anything to do with thinking of the future…that love was for here and now and you could worry about marriage later. But she didn't, nothing came out, she was too sad to speak; and looking at him hurt. Jo was thankful actually that he wouldn't look at her; it made it easier to simply walk out.  
Eyeball was in the living room still, and he started to say something. "—fuck you, leave me alone." Jo said, before he even could get out whatever he had to say. She didn't care what he had to say, he'd probably heard everything and wanted to get into her pants…or dress more like. That fucking dress, this dress had been a guarantee good date dress, and now it had been jinxed. She made it two houses down before she was in complete and total tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kind of a sappy chapter, I like it *shrug***

Jo was walking down the sidewalk, wiping her eyes. She seemed to be crying a lot lately ever since graduation. When her life really felt like it started to fall to shit, she hadn't been out but 2 weeks and the world had fucked her. She had to pay $450 in rent, because the landlord was a gambling prick and needed more money, so he'd raised it $200. Her job was through; they'd all been laid off and guaranteed the final paycheck, of a whopping $320 not counting taxes, which should be coming in the mail tomorrow. She had no money saved up, she had no car, and now she didn't have Chris. Times had been hard when Eric had been around, but at least he had a job too, and they still had some money left over to live on… She missed him, and she hated that he hadn't bothered to write a single letter, it was like he had lied to her all those years, he didn't love her… Some dad he turned out to be.

She heard a car's engine and wheels pull up to the curb.

"You look pretty sad...Wanna ride?" Teddy asked. At first she choose not to look over at his face. But God did his voice sound like home.

"My place." Jo said opening the car door and getting in. The ride there was silent and awkward. Teddy was surprisingly driving safely not taking his eyes off the road; Jo was glaring at her reflection in the window. Her face gave in to her tears and she began to sob just as they pulled into the drive-way. Teddy, not sure of what to do, patted her back. The tough as nails girl he knew was crying. Not quiet crying either, chocking sobs.

"Jo. What's wrong?" She forced herself to wipe her eyes and cheeks. Water works were meant for girls like Callie and Ginger. Now, she thought she was just being a pussy. But of course she had to tell him. Maybe not him if it had been her choice but he was her closest ear.

"Can I tell you something, and you won't be a dick about it?" Jo asked gaining her toughness back. He nodded.

"Chris broke up with me. I wanted to have sex with him and he said we should get married if we did…I thought it was a joke at first, or something he'd change his mind about…and then he said we wanted different things…" Jo broke off to look at Teddy, to her surprise was actually listening. Hey she needed to tell somebody, to see what they'd say.

"What do you want?" Teddy had asked a good question. A question that had made the car completely quiet. Because to be honest, she didn't know.

"I'm 18, and as of today I thought love was enough, I thought that love would make everything work out. I thought love meant that having sex would be alright and it wouldn't make you feel like a whore when they tell you that you have a choice of waiting to get married, or to be broken up with. What does he want that makes me wrong? What do I even want, I don't fucking know…" She said. Teddy leaned over and kissed Jo on the cheek.

"He's missing out," Teddy said when he pulled away, "if that fucker didn't know how good he had it, and could have made it with you then that asshole doesn't deserve a second thought." Jo light-heartedly laughed as her eyes met his.

"That was almost pretty; say it again but without the cuss words." They both broke in to laughter; He wouldn't say it again.

"Thanks Ted. For driving me home and the talk." Jo got out of the car and walked to her front door, wondering if he was watching her. And do you wanna know something? He was...

**THE END **

**Readers! If you liked this story and want me to write more give me some ideas i.e. The Outsiders, Another Stand By Me ect..**


End file.
